what!
by andreas.halim.963
Summary: Fic kelakuan lucu crew CB (calestial being) dengan char yang akan sering dihajar bernama lockon stratos (lyle) ayo kita liat kelakuan apa yang dia akan lakukan selamat membaca XD lyle:yang pasti gua apes mulu gara-gara authornya author:udah gua bayar mahal juga masih aja lyle:mahal apaan cuman 50.000 (-,-)
1. Chapter 1

Ini fanfic gundam pertama saya maaf kalau nggak jelas dan kurang enak dibaca dan 'i not own gundam oo'

-Di pesawat ptolemy 2-

Lockon sedang berada di kamarnya pada saat dia berbaring di kasurnya tiba-tiba

*NGGGGIK*

Kasurnya berbunyi ya taulah kasur merek lama dan pernya rusak rusak

"LOCKON BISA NGGAK LOE TIDUR NGGAK NGAJAK NGING-NGING"bentak sumeragi ke lockon di depan pintu kamarnya dengan nada yang keras

"gua tidur nggak ngajak nging-nging kok gua tidur sendirian" balas lockon yang berada di kamarnya

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUD GUA, MAKSUD GUA ITU BISA NGGAK LOE TIDUR NGGAK NGAJAK RIBUT" bentak si sumiragi lagi

"udah gua bilang gua tidur nggak ngajak ribut gua tidur sendirian" balas si lockon

"TAU AH, BODO POKOKNYA BESOK LOE MUSTI BELI KASUR BARU" balas si sumiragi dan dia pun pergi ke kamarnya

-keesokan hari di ptolemy 2-

"TUH LOCKON GARA-GARA LOE GUA NGGAK BISA TIDUR DAN HARI INI LOE MUSTI BELI KASUR BARU" bentak sumiragi ke lockon

"uangnya?" minta lockon ke sumiragi

"nih 2$ gua kasih ke loe " sumiragi mengasih uangnya ke lockon

"uang segini mana cukup?" rengek si lockon

"gua nggak mau tau pokoknya loe musti beli kasur baru kalau loe mau tambahin terserah loe" balas si sumiragi

-di kota-

Lockon datang ke toko kasur dan di dalamnya lockon didatangi seorang pelayan

"selamat datang tuan mau beli kasur ya mari saya tunjukan ini kasur merek baru tuan ini king size dan ini merek nomor 1 di dunia loh dan ini empuk nya bukan main" promosi si pelayan

"boleh saya coba?" minta si lockon

"oh boleh tuan silahkan " balas si pelayan

Lockon pun berbaring di atas kasur baru itu dan bener ternyata nyamannya bukan main

"tuan saya pergi dulu sebentar ya"minta si pelayan tersebut

"oh iya silahkan" balas lockon

Pelayan itu pun pergi setelah 15 menit pelayan itu pun kembali dan melihat ternyata lockon tertidur dengan mulutnya mengeluarkan iler

"tuan,tuan bangun tuan bagaimana kasurnya" tanya si pelayan

"owh iya kasurnya enak berapa harganya?" tanya si lockon

"murah tuan cuman 15$" jawab si pelayan

"(mampus gua mau ngutang kemana gua?) eh saya liat yang lain dulu deh nanti saya balik lagi" jawab si lockon

"silahkan tuan"balas si pelayan itu

"mama aku boleh coba kasur itu nggak"tanya si anak kecil ke ibunya

"boleh nak hati-hati ya"ibunya menjawab

Anak kecil itu pun berbaring diatas kasur yang lockon coba tadi dan ternyata anak kecil itu merasakan ada yang basah di tangan dan ketika anak itu mencium tanganya ternyata hampir mau muntah dan anak itu pun balik ke ibunya

"mama mama jangan beli kasur itu ya"anaknya menjawab sambil menunjukankan jarinya ke kasur yang tadi lockon tiduri

"emangnya napa nak?"ibunya bertanya

*plak* anaknya langsung memeperkan tangannya yang berbekas di kasur lockon tiduri ke muka ibunya dan ibunya juga hampir muntah setelah menciumnya

"kamu tadi pegang apaan sih nak bau banget"tanya ibu itu ke anaknya

"tau tuh mah tadi di kasur itu ada kaya basah-basah gitu" anaknya menjawab

Lockon mencari kasur yang lain dan ternyata dia melihat kasur seharga 1,5$ dan lockon pun membelinya dan keluar dari toko kasur itu

"kayanya kalau nggak salah gua punya banyak uang dah gua taruh mana ya?"pikir si lockon

"OWH IYA" lockon pun langsung ingat dan langsung balik ke ptolemy 2 dan langsung ke kamarnya dan ternyata sampai nya di kamar kasurnya hilang dia pun berlari ke kamar sumiragi dengan kecepatan trans-am nya

"sumiragi loe tau nggak kemana kasur gua?" tanya si lockon

"owh kasur lama loe tadi gua jual ke tukang loak terdekat" jawab si sumiragi dengan nada yang ringan

"TIIIIIDAAAAAAAKK UAAAAANG KUUUU!"teriak lockon sampai-sampai terdengar sampai seluruh bumi

Di tempat tinggal tukang loak tersebut mereka berpesta

"HOREEEE KITA KAYA"riang anak si tukang loak tersebut karena di bawah kasur lockon ada uang sejumlah $100.000

-end-


	2. Chapter 2

Dan ini sekarang fanfic gundam kedua saya

Di suatu hari para crew team calestial being berliburan ke pantai untuk santai semua nya pun keluar dari mobil dan kebetulan hari ini setsuna membawa pacarnya marina ismail dan alleluyah pun membawa pacarnya kecuali lockon dan tieria mereka nggak bawa mungkin mereka gak ganteng jadi nggak dapet dan sumiragi pun keluar dari mobil dan lelah karena dari perjalanan awal sampai akhir dia yang musti kemudiin mobilnya

"waaah cuaca yang cerah mari semua kita senang senang" ceria si sumiragi yang sambil memegang bola pantainya

"horeeee"semua crew CB (calestial being) yang perempuan

"ah hari ini gua bawa kamera yang gua baru beli kemarin gara-gara kemarin gua gajian" ucap si lockon yang memegang kamera barunya

"hei tieria kau tau nggak guna kamera untuk apa" tanya si lockon

*GUBRAK* tieria pun terjatuh  
"ahh kampungan kau masa loe nggak tau guna kamera ya tentu saja untuk memotret seseorang kaya menemukan hal-hal yang lucu dan menarik sudah ah gua mau bersenang –senang dulu" ucap si tieria dia pun langsung pergi ke pantai

"untuk menemukan hal yang menarik?"pikir si lockon

"ok deh gua coba memotret hal-hal yang menarik" ucap si lockon dengan senyum jahat nya

Di suatu tempat dia melihat setsuna dan marina berduaan ngedate mungkin

"wah sasaran tuh" ucap si lockon dan dia pun langsung ngumpat sambil siap memotret setsuna dan marina

"marina kau mau minum soda nggak?"tanya si setsuna

"nggak ah"marina menolak dengan tangan kanan ke muka setsuna

*CEKREK*

"dapat lumayan untuk pemula tapi lucu juga waktunya cari sasaran yang lain"lockon pun pergi untuk mencari sasaran lain

Pada saat lockon berjalan 15 menit ngelilingi pantai dia pun melihat sumiragi dan yang lain bermain ATV

"sial mereka senang-senang gua nggak di ajak awas kalian sekarang gua akan memotret kalian"kesel si lockon dan dia pun siap-siap untuk memotret lagi

Sumiragi yang asyik ngendarain ATV nya sambil ngepot-ngepot akhirnya dia terjatuh dari ATV dengan muka membentur tanah

*CEKRET*

"yes gua dapat sekarang cari yang lain" ucap si lockon yang pergi lagi mencari sasaran

Setelah 5 menit berjalan dia melihat tieria sedang murung gak jelas mungkin pikirin pacarnya veda

"wah ada yang lagi galau gua kerjain ah" ucap si lockon yang sekarang ngumpat dan siap-siap memotret tieria

Tieria yang lagi murung tiba-tiba telunjuk kirinya masuk ke hidung

*CEKREK*

"yes udah dulu ah besok gua pajang" ucap si lockon yang tertawa sedikit karena kalau tertawa terbahak-bahak bisa ketauan dia sama tieria

kebesokan harinya di ptolemy

alleluyah melihat foto yang dipajang gak tau ama siapa dia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat foto lucu yang di kasih judul 'kelakuan orang bodoh di calestial being'

"kau liat apa si?" tanya si sumiragi dan crew lainya kecuali lockon

"itu foto lucu yang di pajang" jawab si alleluyah sambil menahan tawanya

"hahahaha oh iy lucu itu kan foto sumiragi jatuh kemarin"ucap feldh yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya

"apa lagi si tieria lebih lucu lagi"ucap si marie

"(sial siapa yang memofoto kita)" kesal si sumiragi,tieria dan setsuna

"(wah enggak salah lagi pasti lockon)"ucap mereka lagi

Mereka pun berunding di tempat yang tersembunyi

"kurang ajar tuh bocah lockon ngajak perang dia"kesal sumiragi

"gua kasih tau dia cara menggunakan foto eh malah dijebak gua"kesal si tieria

"baiklah hari ini kita musti balas dendam setsuna kau harus potret lockon yang paling lucu, tieria nanti loe edit foto nya harus lebih lucu lagi dan aku akan memajang nya"ucap si sumiragi

"setuju"semua yang berada di tempat tersebut

Kebesokan harinya di pantai setsuna lagi ngumpat di semak-semak agar nggak ketauan sambil memegang kamera XLR nya setsuna lagi menargetin lockon yang sekarang lagi murung

"ayo lakukan sesuatu ke"ucap si setsuna

Dan tiba-tiba 1 jari lockon masuk ke hidung

Setsuna udah mau memotret lockon cuman dia tahan dulu

"nerayuts"ucap si setsuna dengan nada kecil

*brooot* tiba-tiba lockon kentut

*CEKREK*

"akhirnya dapat juga"ucap si setsuna dengan nada biasanya

Setsuna balik ke ptolemy dan mengasih foto lockon ke tieria

"nih tieria fotonya"ucap setsuna

"bagus dan sekarang gua akan edit fotonya" ucap tieria yang langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan dia buka photoshop cs 4 dan dia perbaikin sedikit kacamatanya dan dia pun langsung bekerja

Kebesokan harinya

"HAHAHAHAHA"alleluyah yang tertawa terbahak-bahak

"HAHAHAHA lucu yah"ucap si sumiragi

"liat apa si?" tanya si lockon

"tuh"ucap si tieria

Lockon pun kaget karena melihat foto dirinya yang lagi ngupil dan kentut sambill memakai topi ulang tahun setelah dia liat foto itu dia pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya ngak tau mau ngapain

Di sore hari

"lockon makan yuk"tanya si felth

"nggak ah gua udah kenyang" jawab si lockon yang ternyata lagi galau di kamarnya dengan gaya muka menempel di lutut nya

-end-

Maaf tadi sedikit kurang jelas


	3. Chapter 4

Hey aku kembali lagi dengan fic gundam oo ketiga saya dan saya 'i not own gundam oo' disini lockon nya itu si 'lyle dylandy'  
dan jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan ya

Suatu hari di pesawat ptolemy 2 di kamar lyle lockon sedang tidur dan tiba-tiba

*KRIIIIIIIING*bell jam alarm nya berbunyi

"whaaaam bunyi apa si tuh aku masih ngantuk juga"ucap lockon dan dia mematikan jam alarm nya dan keluar dari kamar  
"oh iya hari ini gua musti pulang ke kota asal ke 'kyushu' "senang lockon dan dia pun mengemaskan barang –barangnya dan menulis pesan dan dia menempel suratnya satu persatu di depan pintu kamar teman-temanya dan dia langsung pergi ke dapur untuk masak  
-15 menit setelah masak-

"wah semuanya gosong aku coba cicipi ah"ucap lockon dan dia pun mencoba makanan buatanya

"WAAAAAH ENAAAK"ceria lockon dan dia langsung pergi dari ptolemy 2  
-di kamar setsuna-

"whaam sudah siang ya"tanya setsuna dan dia liat ke jendela dan ternyata semua nya masih gelap cuman ada bintang2

"oh iya gua kan di luar angkasa mana mungkin ada siang"ucap setsuna dan langsung keluar dari kamar dan melihat pesan yg tercantel di pintunya dan dia langsung membacanya

'hey teman-teman ku aku harus balik ke kyushu untuk urusan keluarga tenang saja semuanya sudah bersih makanan ada di dapur aku akan balik besok  
dari lockon(lyle dylandy)'

Sesuna langsung liat ke dapur dan ternyata benar semuanya sudah bersih dan dia langsung membunyikan bel

*TENG-TENG-TENG*bunyi bell tersebut

Semuanya langsung bangun dan ke dapur

"loh setsuna kok loe yang piket bukanya lockon mana tuh anak?"tanya sumiragi

"dia lagi balik ke kyushu untuk urusan keluarga"jawab setsuna

"makanannya?"tanya sumiragi

"tuh di meja"jawab setsuna

Sumiragi langsung liat makanan yang dibuat lockon dan ternyata semuanya hitam,gelap

"bener loe ini makanannya"tanya sumiragi

"mungkin ini terlalu banyak kecap jadi semuanya hitam"jawab tieria

Sumiragi langsung mengambil garpu dan mencoba menusuk makanan itu dan tiba-tiba

*CESSSS*makanan nya langsung ambruk menjadi kumpulan debu

"tieria kata loe kan kebanyakan kecap coba loe yang makan"ucap sumiragi

" *gulp* b-b-b-baiklah"ucap tieria dan dia langsung mengambil sendok dan memakan makanan itu

"enak kok enak gua pergi ke toilet dulu yah"ucap tieria dan dia langsung pergi dari dapur

Tieria berlari ke kamar dan sesampainya di kamar mandi dia melihat kantong plastik kosong dan langsung  
"UUUUUEEEEK"memuntahkan makananya

"itu makanan yang paling buruk yang udah pernah gua cicipi di dalam hidupku "ucap tieria di kamar mandi

-di dapur-

"ayo semua kita makan"ucap sumiragi

Dan semuanya kecuali setsuna makan makanan itu dan semuanya langsung pergi ke toilet

-didepan pintu toilet yang kosong-

"GUA DULUAN"ucap sumiragi yang mau masuk ke toilet

"tidak gua duluan"ucap alleluyah  
semuanya berebutan ke toilet

-setelah 15 menit-

"huh lockon selalu buat makanan gosong dia pergi dan hari ini TIERIA KAU HARUS BELI MAKANAN DAN MASAK"bentak sumiragi

"APA! Gak ada lockon gua yang apes"ucap tieria dan dia langsung pergi ke pasar untuk beli makanan

"hah bosan gak ada tempat yang bagus untuk di kunjungi apa"ucap sumiragi yang sambil duduk di kursi tempat meeting nya

"mungkin coba kita ke taman"jawab feldh

"bosan gua ke taman mulu OH AKU TAU setsuna kemari kau"ucap sumiragi

"ya ada apa?"tanya setsuna

"bsst,bsst"sumiragi berbisik ke kuping setsuna

"AH YANG BENAR TERIMA KASIH SUMIRAGI"setsuna ceria

"ya ya ayo sekarang kita berangkat"ucap sumiragi

-di depan rumah marina ismail-

"pak,bu bangun kita sudah sampai"tanya sopir taksi

"hah udah ya bagus lah setsuna loe yang bayar"ucap sumiragi

"apa! Sigh sopir gua bayar pake hp ya"ucap setsuna sambil mengasihi hp nya ke supir taksi

"ini harganya berapa?"tanya sopir taksi

"itu kemarin waktu gua beli harganya ya 200$ namun sekarang gua liat di tukang eceran harganya menjadi 100$ pas kan udah kembalinya buat loe ajah"ucap setsuna

"emang nggak kembali pak"ucap sopir taksi tersebut dan dia langsung pergi

"wah setsuna kau kembali ya terima kasih mau datang"ucap marina yang ceria

-di dalam istana marina di ruang tamu-

Sumiragi dan marina berbincang-bincang tau masalah apa dan setsuna pun sampai nggak ngerti apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua

"eh marina"ucap setsuna

Namun setsuna di diemin oleh marina

"marina"setsuna mencoba lagi

Masih di diemin

"MARINA"setsuna teriak

"yah ada apa?"tanya marina

"eh gini aku mau tanya hp ku"ucap setsuna yang sedikit gugup

"itu marina tadi pas kita naik taksi kita tidak bisa bayar jadi kita membayar taksi itu dengan hp setsuna nah sekarang kau bisa nggak beliin hp baru untuknya"dilancarkan oleh sumiragi

"oh begita ayo kita liat ke mall"ucap marina

-di ptolemy 2-

Feldt menelpon lockon

"hallo yah siapa nih?"ucap lockon

"ini aku feldh bagaimana keadaan mu di kyushu?"tanya feldh

"oh gua disini baik-baik ajah kok gua besok akan pulang"ucap lockon

"oh begitu ya ya udah deh udah dulu yah"ucap feldh dan menutup teleponnya

"akhirnya dimatikan juga waktunya lanjuttin menjadi pelayan"ucap lockon di rumahnya

"ini tuan minumannya"ucap lockon

-di mall-

"wah hp nya bagus ya bagaimana dengan ini setsuna ini hp bagus kok ini "*tuuuuuut*ucap marina

(author:maaf merek tidak dikasih tau takutnya disangka promosi)

"eh marina aku mau"ucap setsuna

"WAH YANG INI AJA DEH INI HP BARU LOH"ucap marina

"marina"setsuna mencoba lagi

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN YANG INI"ucap marina

"MARINAAAA"ucap setsuna

"y-yah?"tanya marina

"kan aku yang mau beli hp"ucap setsuna

"ya maaf"ucap marina yang sekarang hampir mau menangis

"TEGA SEKALI KAU SETSUNA KAU MEMBENTAK NYA DENGAN KERAS BEGITU"bentak sumiragi

"ya deh maaf marina"ucap setsuna

"MINTA MAAF AJAH TIDAK CUKUP NAH SEKARANG BAGAIMANA INI URUSANYA?"bentak sumiragi

"ya deh marina kau aja yang pilih "ucap setsuna

"baiklah yang ini aja"ucap marina yang sekarang udah reda tidak nangis lagi

"nah sekarang kartunya?"ucap setsuna

"eh yang ini aja deh nomornya gampang kok"*tuuuuuuuuut*ucap marina

(author:nomor tidak dikasih tau maaf takutnya ada yang menelpon)

"nah sekarang ayo kita beli aksesorisnya"ucap marina

-di tempat aksesoris hp-

"setsuna bagaimana kalau hp mu dikasih aksesoris 'hello kitty' aja"ucap marina

"eh marina gua bukan perempuan"ucap setsuna

"oh iya aku lupa"ucap marina dan dia langsung melihat yang lain

"nah bagaimana kalau 'teddy bear' aja"ucap marina

"marina untuk terakhir kalinya aku ini bukan perempuan"ucap setsuna

"oh iy maaf kamu aja deh yang milih"ucap marina

"nah bagaimana kalau 'bola'"tanya setsuna

"aku tidak suka bola setsuna"ucap marina

"aku lupa"ucap setsuna

"AH SETSUNA YANG INI AJA INI KAN OO QUANTA KAYA GUNDAM MILIK MU"ucap marina

"oh iya bagus nih yang ini aja deh"ucap setsuna

Mereka pun membeli aksesorisnya dan langsung balik ke ptolemy 2

-di dapur-

"nih aku dibelikkan hp baru dari marina"ucap setsuna dan memamerkan hp barunya

"WAH INI KAN HP MEREK TERBARU"ucap tieria

"boleh aku pegang?"tanya tieria

"nih boleh"jawab setsuna

Tieria langsung mengambil hp setsuna

"WAH KEREN SEKALI INI HP KAN YANG PALING MAU AKU BELI UDAH LAYAR 'TOUCH SCREEN', SLIM LAGI,tapi sayang aksesorisnya oo quanta coba raphael gundam "ucap si tieria

"hei itu milikmu atau milikku"ucap setsuna dan dia langsung mengambil hp nya dan langsung ke ruang dimana gundamnya diletakkan

-di ruang tempat menaruh gundam-

Setsuna duduk di pundak kiri oo quanta

"nih oo quant aku dibelikkan hp baru aksesorisnya bagus loh liat oo quant bagus kan"ucap setsuna

Oo quant melihat ke arah depan

"kok gua di cuekkin yah?"ucap setsuna

Setsuna memutarkan kepala oo quanta sehingga melihat ke arah setsuna

"nih oo quanta bagus kan"ucap setsuna

Oo quanta melihat ke arah setsuna

"kok gua jadi gugup yah?"ucap setsuna yang sekarang menjadi sedikit takut melihat ke arah oo quanta

Setsuna memutar kepala oo quanta menjadi seperti semula

"nah ini udah mendingan"ucap setsuna

-keesokan harinya-

Lockon balik ke kamarnya

"waaah cape udah pulang langsung tidur"ucap lockon dan langsung berbaring di kasurnya

"zzzzzzzz"lockon mendengkur ya taulah dirumahnya dia jadi pelayan capek udah gak di upah plus musti ngepel and nyapu lantai sampai bersih semua

-end-

Maaf sedikit kurang jelas tapi tolong di review ya jadi aku bisa perbaikin kesalahannya


	4. Chapter 3

Hai aku kembali dan akan menulis cerita keempat dan 'i not own gundam oo' silahkan menyaksikan

Di suatu hari para crew ptolemy berada di garasi mobil bukan gundam mereka akan berencana ke pantai mereka akan menggunakan 2 mobil  
yang 1 jeep  
yang 1 lagi bmw (bukan "bajaj merah warnanya' ya)

"sumiragi kita naik mobil apa?"tanya feldh

"biasanya yang perempuan yang paling bagus"balas sumiragi

"(gak adil)"pikiran bagi yang laki-laki termasuk authornya

"nah gua yang akan nyetir nah kalau kalian siapa yang nyetir? Tieria loe bisa?"tanya sumiragi

"GUA BELUM PUNYA SIM"ucap tieria (bukan yang game ya)  
(reader:BERISIK KAMI UDAH TAU  
author:IH galak banget sih  
reader:*melempar batu ke author*  
author:"AAAAH GOMEN" baik back to story)

"setsuna loe?"tanya sumiragi

"gua cuman bisa nyetir gundam"ucap setsuna

"gua bisa"ucap lockon

"yang bener loe"ucap si setsuna,tieria,alleluyah

"bener cius 100% dah"ucap lockon

"ok yang perempuan naik bmw yang laki-laki naik jeep AYO BERANGKAT"ucap sumiragi dengan semangat berkobar

-di jalan tol-

Kendaraan padat di mana-mana

"STRESS GUA MACEEEEET MULU DISINI"ucap lockon

"sabar lah" ucap alleluyah

-di mobil sumiragi-

"ah yang lain kita denger musik yuk"ajak sumiragi

"OOKKK"all

And di mobil sumiragi pun menjadi heboh

-di mobil lockon-

Semua ngeliat mobil sumiragi

"mereka sedang apa sih?"tanya lockon

"pesta mungkin"ucap allelujah

"tuh lampu hijau"ucap tieria

"WOEY DI JALAN TOL MANA ADA LAMPU LALU LINTAS"ucap lockon

"oh,kirain loe udah gila cuman ngetes doank"ucap tieria

"(awas loe besok gua pites loe)"ucap lockon di pikirannya

"kok kayaknya setsuna diem aja sih?"tanya lockon

"ya iyalah orang dia lagi pesta ama hp nya"ucap alleluyah

Setsuna duduk di belakang dengan tieria sambil dengar musik mungkin rock (bukan batu)  
(reader:SEKALI LAGI KITA LEMPAR YOU PAKE BATU  
author:galak cekali)

Setelah 2 jam perjalanan hari mulai gelap

"udah jam berapa sih?"tanya lockon

"jam 18:00"ucap alleluyah

"gila jauh banget"ucap lockon

"ya iyalah orang kata sumiragi kita musti menempuh 200 km lagi"ucap alleluyah

"APAAAA!GILAAA"teriak lockon

Setsuna dan tieria terbangun  
"BERISIK LOE"bentak mereka  
dan di mobil lockon pun terjadi sesuatu yang heboh

-di mobil sumiragi-

"mereka sedang apa sih?"tanya sumiragi

"tawuran mungkin"ucap feldt

Sesudah peperangan lockon berakhir dengan babak belur

"(galak sekali sih mereka kaya naga tiba-tiba bangun)"ucap lockon

Pada saat lagi nyantai di jalan tiba-tiba lampu merah

"LOCKON LAMPU MERAH"ucap tieria

Lockon pun langsung ngerem mendadak dan membuat setsuna menabrak besi di depannya dan tieria menabrak bangku allelujah, dan allelujah menabrak spakboard di depanya  
*GABRUK*

"hehe gua nggak liat ma-"ucap lockon

Yang lain pun langsung menatap tajam ke lockon

"af"ucap lockon  
*DUAR,JEGUER,DUAR*  
Dan terjadi sesuatu yang heboh kembali

-di mobil sumiragi-

"mereka lagi ngapain?"tanya marie

"demo mungkin"ucap feldt

Pertengkaran selesai dengan lockon babak belur kembali

Dan pada saat 15 menit perjalanan sumiragi belok ke kiri lockon ke kanan ngikutin mobil yang sama kaya sumiragi

-di hutan-

"kok kita nggak sampai-sampai sih?"tanya setsuna

"mobil depan mobil sumiragi bukan sih? Kok plat nomornya ganti?"tanya tieria

"ah betul kok di depan mobil sumiragi"ucap lockon

Setsuna coba nelpon sumiragi

"hello"diangkat sumiragi

"sumiragi loe dimana?"tanya setsuna

"kami udh sampai hotel"ucap sumiragi

"APA bukanya masih belum sampai?"ucap setsuna

"kok? Emang kalian pas pertigaan kalian belok mana?"tanya sumiragi

"kanan"ucap setsuna

"HAH! salah yang bener itu belok ke kiri"ucap sumiragi

"tuuut"handphone setsuna langsung dimatikan

"apa dia bilang?"ucap lockon

"lockon..loe...udah..salah..jalan"ucap setsuna sambil akan mengeluarkan trans-am raiser nya

"APA! Grrrrr LOCKOOOOOON"semua kecuali lockon  
*JEGUAR,DUAR,DUAR,JEGUAR,BOOM,JEGUER*  
peperangan perang dunia ketiga pun terjadi di mobil lockon

Kebesokan harinya yang laki-laki pun selamat karena mobil derek dan yang lain pun bisa bersenang di pantai kecuali lockon yang abis di hantam oleh berbagai trans-am attack dia sedang berada di hotel

"lockon nggak pergi ke pantai?"tanya feldt

"nggak gua udah mati"ucap lockon di kamarnya dengan keadaan babak belur  
(author:kok masih bisa ngomong?)

-end-

Sorry sedikit gaje


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfic gundam oo ke-4

Disclaimer:"i not own gundam oo"

"bola sial"

Suatu hari di pesawat ptolemy alleluyah sedang berjalan di garasi mungkin  
tiba-tiba alleluyah menemukan sebuah bola misterius

"bola apa ini bagus sekali ada duri-durinya tapi nggak bakal nancep soalnyakan duri nya bukan sungguhan"ucap allelujah  
("bola pantai bukan durian ya")

Di dapur

Allelujah memantulkan boalnya seperti pemain basket dan pada saat dikiranya sepi dia menendang bola itu  
*BUK*  
dan bolanya masuk ke kamar lockon lockon yang sedang menulis surat tiba-tiba bola itu menghantam kepala lockon dengan keras  
*BUAAAK*

"ow tidak"ucap allelujah

"hmm allelujah KESINI KAAUUUU"ucap lockon dan dia berlari ke allelujah

"AAAAGH"teriak allelujah

Lockon berhasil megang kerah allelujah dan menarik allelujah ke kamarnya di dapur  
allelujah melihat marie

"MARIE TOLONG AKU MARIE"ucap allelujah

"allelujah? Tau ah"dan marie pun meninggalkan allelujah

"TIDAAAAK MARIEEE"allelujah tidak berhasil kabur

*DUAR,DUAR,DUAR,BOOOOM*suara dikamar lockon

"allelujah?"ucap marie sambil melihat kearah pintu kamar lockon karena tadi dia melihat ada asap sedikit di kamar lockon

Kebesokan harinya

Tieria sedang baca buku tiba-tiba

"WWWAAAA"teriak tieria  
*BUAAK* tieria membentur lantai  
"aduh sial bola apa sih ini bikin onar aja lagi asik juga"ucap tieria dan dia menendang bola itu dengan kekuatannya

*buk*  
*BUAAAk*menghantam muka lockon kembali

"ow tidak"ucap tieria dengan resah

"loe kacamata loe GUA HANCURIN"ucap lockon

"AAAAAGH"teriak tieria dengan kabur

Lockon berhasil menangkap kerahnya tieria dan menyeretnya ke kamarnya

"sumiragi tolong aku"ucap tieria

"napa sih loe bodo ah"ucap sumiragi dan meninggalkannya

"AAAAAAGH"teriak tieria

*BOOM,BUAK,BOOM,BOOM,JEGUER*suara di kamar lockon

Kebesokan harinya

Setsuna sedang di garasi bersama marina  
(cieeeee)  
(*buak*dihajar setsuna)  
(adaaaauwww)

"eh liat setsuna ada bola"ucap marina dan dia mengambil bola itu

Setsuna ingat nasib allelujah dan tieria saat mereka memegang bola itu

"marina jangan pegang bola itu"ucap setsuna sambil membuang bola yang dipegang marina dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah jendela luar

*Buk*membal dari kaca  
*buk*membal dari tembok  
*BUAAAK*menghantam muka lockon

"gua mabok,gua mabok,gua mabok"ucap lockon dan dia terjatuh

"untunglah"ucap setsuna

Dan lockon tiba-tiba terbangun dan marina menunjukkan jarinya ke setsuna  
(dasar curang)

"kau MATIIIIIIII"ucap lockon

"AAAAAAGH" teriak setsuna

Lockon menangkap kerah setsuna dan menyeretnya ke kamarnya

*boom,boom,boom,jeguer*

(O_O)"maafkan aku setsuna"ucap marina

Kebesokannya

Lockon menemukan bola itu di bawah meja dia melemparnya

*BUAK*menghantam kepalanya sendiri

"sial kau"ucap lockon

Dia membuang bola itu ke arah matahari  
(WOOW)

Bola itu pun musnah itulah hari terakhir bagi bola tersebut hiks  
kok gua jadi nangis gara-gara bola? udah ah itu end sampai esok and please review ya


	6. Chapter 6

"kado special tieria"

Di ptolemy di kamar tieria

"*yawn* capek hari ini hari? (liat kalender) minggu dan hari ini gua ulang tahun" ucap tieria

Di ruang meeting

"hey tau nggak hari ini tieria ulang tahun"ucap sumiragi

"gua tau"ucap setsuna dengan expresi biasa

"KITA BUAT RENCANA YUK DI HARI ULANG TAHUN DIA"teriak lockon

"kita rencanain apa nih?"tanya feldh

"bagaimana dengan traktirin dia ke restaurant?"saran allelujah

"bosen gua kalau ada yang ulang tahun traktirin mulu yang lain kek"koment sumiragi

"OH BEGINI SAJA BAGAIMANA KALAU HARI INI KITA PURA-PURA TIDAK TAU APA-APA SETUJU?'saran sumiragi

"SETUJU"semua

Di ruang makan

Tieria duduk sendirian setelah 5 menit semua masuk ke dapur dan makan

"eh loe tau nggak hari gua ulang tahun"tanya tieria ke sumiragi

"nggak?perasaan hari ini nggak ada apa-apa"balas sumiragi

"(jahat banget)allelujah loe tau ngga?"ucap tieria

"nggak juga, gua hari ini taunya pergi ke taman sama marie"ucap allelujah

"(sama aja)"ucap tieria di hati

Di ruang garasi gundam

"eh setsuna loe tau nggak hari ini hari apa? Loe kan biasanya yang paling tau hari ini hari apa"tanya tieria

"minggu"balas setsuna dengan expresi biasa

"loe tau nggak hari ini siapa yang ulang tahun?"tanya tieria

"nggak ada"balas setsuna

"(jahat banget sih ulang tahun gua dilupain)"ucap tieria di hati

Di ruang meeting

"hey feldth loe tau nggak hari ini hari apa?"tanya tieria

"minggu"ucap feldth

"kamu tau nggak hari ini ada hari special"tanya tieria

"tau"ucap feldt

"apa?"tanya tieria

"hari waktunya *kasih pel dan sapu ke tieria* loe nyapu,ngepel pesawat ini udah yah gua ke kamar dulu"ucap feldth dan pergi dari ruang meeting

Tieria hanya cengo

Di garasi

Tieria nyapu lantai

"kenapa yah hari ini teman-teman gua pada lupa hari ulang tahun gua jangan-jangan aku udah nggak dianggap teman jahat sekali sih mereka"ucap tieria sambil nyapu lantai

Tiba-tiba lockon dateng

"hai tieria"sapa lockon

"hei lockon loe tau nggak hari ini hari apa?"tanya tieria

"minggu"balas lockon

"EMANG PADA JAHAAAT SEMUA KEPADA KU"teriak tieria

"HHAHAHAHA bercanda kok kita nggak jahat kita cuman pura-pura ngelupain hari ulang tahun loe doank"ucap lockon

"LOOOOOCKOOOOOOOON"TERIAKAN semua crew ptolemy kecuali tieria dan lockon

"KETAUAN KAN GARA-GARA KAMU"teriak sumiragi

"POKOKNYA HARI INI KITA AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KAMUUUU"teriak semua crew kecuali lockon dan tieria

"WHAAAAAAA"teriak lockon

"hari ulang tahun ku yang gak jelas hari ini"ucap tieria

"KESINI KAUUUUU"teriakan semua crew

*BUAK,DUAR,BOOM*semua crew kecuali tieria menghajar lockon abis-abisan

Jam 15:00

Di kamar tieria

Tieria menulis diary

'hari ini kado ulang tahunku adalah didiemin sama teman-teman ku sedikit jahat tapi akhirnya misi gagal gara-gara lockon'

Di kamar lockon

"lockon,lockon waktunya makan"ucap haro

"haro gua udah mati"ucap lockon yang abis dihajar sampai babak belur

"kok masih bisa ngomong,kok masih bisa ngomong?"ucap haro


	7. Chapter 7

"kesialan lockon"

Di ptolemy

Lockon sedang jalan di ptolemy mau menuju ke ruang meeting  
tiba-tiba

"WHAAAAA*BUAK*"lockon jatuh dengan muka membentur lantai

"lockon lantainya baru dipel"ucap marie

"ya maaf gua nggak tau"ucap lockon

Di garasi

lockon sedang berjalan

"eh loe tau nggak setsuna besok hari ulang tahun si..."ucap tieria tiba-tiba dia menyenggol besi dengan panjang 150 cm dan berat 1gram

*BTANG*besi terjatuh di kaki lockon

Muka lockon mulai memerah karena menahan sakit dia pergi mencari kantung plastik dan kantung membesar setelah dia menaruh sesuatu dan diikat dan menaruh di meja dapur langsung lari

"kantung apa nih kayanya ada isinya"ucap feldth

Pada saat dia membuka ikatan di kantung dan melihat isinya

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW"isinya teriakan lockon dan feldth langsung pingsan gara-gara volume teriakanya

mileina masuk

"FELDTH,FELDTH KAMU KENAPA?"mileina mengambil minyak balsem dan menaruh di piring

"aduh gua ada lupa sesuatu lagi"ucap mileina dan langsung pergi

Lockon masuk dan membuat kopi tapi dia perlu piring buat minum

"kok nggak ada piring sih (melihat ke meja) itu dia (dia langsung mengambilnya)"ucap lockon

Mileina masuk

"dah (liat ke meja)loh kok piring hilang? Kemana nih? Masa ada yang minum?waduh kalau ada yang minum gawat nih"ucap mileina

Di garasi gundam

Tieria ama setsuna masih membicarakan siapa yang ulang tahun besok

Lockon masuk dan menuangkan kopinya di piring dan langsung minum

15 detik kemudian

"PEDAAAAAAS"lockon lari sambil teriak keluar ptolemy

Di amerika

Presiden amerika sedang pidato  
tiba-tiba

"PEDAAAAAS"teriak lockon sambil berlari kepedesan

"crazy people"ucap presiden amerika

Di azadistan

Marina sedang pidato

"PEEEEDAAAAAAS"teriak lockon sambil berlari

Marina hanya cengo melihat lockon berlari secepat itu sekitar 250 ke atas kecepatanya

Di indonesia

"ya jadi hari ini saya setujukan harga bbm..."pidato presiden

"PEDAAAAAAS"teriak lockon

Masuk koran menjadi

'hari ini presiden menyatakan harga bbm PEDAS'

Di singapura

Touris sedang berfoto-foto

"ayo bilang chesse"ucap touris

"cheese"ucap touris dan bergaya

"PEDAAAAAAS"teriak lockon

*CEKREK*terfoto

Di ptolemy

Sumiragi sedang mengerjakan teka-teki silang

"PEDASSSSS"teriak lockon

*BTANG* panci mengenai muka lockon dari lemparan sumiragi , lockon langsung modar

"aduuuhhhh"ucap lockon


	8. Chapter 8

"tv baru"

team Ptolemy lagi di pesawat ,pesawatnya berada di suato perkotaan  
semua pada duduk di ruang dapur tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson kendaraan truk pengantar barang

"apaan tuh?"Tanya sumiragi ke semua member  
"gak tau"ucap lockon

"ah tv pesenan gue udah dateng"ucap setsuna

"pesenan?" Tanya lockon

"pak tv nya mau taruh di mana?" ucap petugas pengangkat barang

"di kamar gue"ucap setsuna

Setelah 5 menit mengangkat

"nih tv baru gue tv flat harganya 5 juta bagus kan"pamer setsuna

"lumayan"ucap sumiragi

"setsuna kau beli tv baru ya bagus ya"ucap marina

"iya " ucap setsuna

"boleh tidak aku nonton?"Tanya marina

"tentu saja boleh"ucap setsuna

"WAH terima kasih setsuna"balas marina

Di pikiran lockon

"kurang dihajar tuh setsuna dia beli tv bagus bisa pamer dia ah gue gx mau kalah dari setsuna gue harus ke toko tv dan beli tv"

Di toko tv

"yah tuan silahkan masuk anda mencari tv seperti apa?"Tanya pelayan

"aku mencari tv terbagus di toko ini"ucap lockon

"oh ini tuan ini tv terbagus di toko ini harganya 7,5 juta tuan murah kan"ucap pelayan

"murah apaan itu namanya mahal tau"ucap di pikiran lockon

Lockon melihat tv kecil

"yang ini deh ini harganya berapa?"ucap lockon

"itu harganya 100.000 ribu tuan"ucap pelayan

Lockonpun membeli tv itu dan menaruh di kamar

"waduh kalau ada tulisan 100.000 ribu di tv itu bisa di cuekkin gue"ucap lockon

Lockon pun mengambil tempelan harga tv di tv setsuna dan memasangnya di tv lockon

"nah begini kan lebih bagus"ucap lockon

Siang hari

"nih gue juga punya tv baru harganya 5 juta juga"pamer lockon

"kecil begitu kok 5 juta sih? Oh iya setsuna kemana?"Tanya sumiragi

"dia tadi kepleset dan sekarang dia di wc karena hidungnya mimisan"ucap allelujah

"owh"balas sumiragi

"kasihan"balas mileina

Tiba-tiba tv lockon menjadi banyak semutnya

"kok banyak semutnya sih? Jadi gx jelas nontonnya"Tanya anew (pacar lockon)

"oh itu karena tv ini mencari siaran yang lebih bagus taulah ini kan tv satelit"ucap lockon

"tv satelit?"Tanya tieria  
"tv veda ada gx?"di pikiran tieria

"dah ayo kita jalan-jalan dulu"ucap lockon

Semua pun keluar

Setsuna masuk ke kamar lockon

"aku ketinggalan ya? tv apa ini kecil banget kayanya gue inget nih tv kayak tv yang di toko gue beli flat gue"ucap setsuna dan

Flashback

"aku mau beli tv bagus ada gx"ucap setsuna

"nih tuan ini tv kecil bagus harganya 100.000 ribu" ucap pelayan  
end flashback

"kalau gx salah harganya 100.000 ribu kok jadi 5 juta ya coba gue check"ucap setsuna

Setsuna memeriksa tv lockon dan dia melihat tempelan harga tv

"ini kan tempelan harga tv gue kenapa bisa disini wah pasti ini ide lockon "ucap setsuna

Setsuna mengambil tempelan tvnya dan tv lockon sekarang menjadi harga seperti semula RP:100.000 setsuna pun keluar dari kamar lockon

Lockon dan anew masuk

"ayo nonton tv baru ku"ucap lockon

Anew melihat keanehan di tv lockon

"lockon apa ini? Kok harganya menjadi 100.000 ribu?"Tanya anew

Lockon langsung menutupi tv kecil itu dengan kardus  
"jangan liat anew"ucap lockon,lockon panic 100%

"lockon KAUUU *PLAK*"anew menampar lockon

"owh pasti sakit"ucap setsuna yang mengintip di belakang pintu kamar lockon

Sore hari

"lockon-lockon waktunya makan"ucap haro

"haro gue udh mati…."ucap lockon dengan tv kecil di kepala lockon (muat ya)

end


	9. Chapter 9

Di pesawat ruang dapur

sumiragi lagi duduk di kursi

"hah males gua hari ini feldt sedang pergi ke rumah orang tuanya dia lagi ngapain yah kira-kira?"ucap sumiragi

Milleina masuk sambil membawa piring habis makan

"sumiragi mau tau aja deh, kepo"ucap milleina

"bukan mau tau tapi penasaran tau"balas sumiragi

"kenapa gak telepon dia aja?"Tanya milleina

"OH IYA IDE BAGUS TUH"ucap sumiragi dia langsung mengeluarkan hp nya yang bagus,slim,canggih dan dia menekan tombol nomornya secepat kilat  
(kurang hajar gue aja kalah cepetnya ama dia -_- )

"tuuut,tuuuut,tuuut tut maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk"

"APA!, HP NYA DIMATIKAN!"sumiragi teriak

"m-mungkin dia sedang sibuk banget kali sumiragi sampai-sampai hpnya harus dimatikan"ucap milleina

"hmm dia lagi ngapain sih emang, jadi penasaran tau nggak"ucap sumiragi

Lockon masuk sambil kayak memikirkan sesuatu

"kayaknya hari ini ada yang ulang tahun deh"ucap lockon

"HAH YANG BENER LOE"ucap milleina dan sumiragi

"ya kalau gak salah hari ini feldt yang ulang tahun"ucap lockon

/oh iya bisa jadi itu, mungkin dirumah feldt dia lagi ngadain pesta ultahnya jadi hpnya di matikan/pikiran sumiragi

"KALAU GITU HARI INI KITA HARUS MEETING"teriak sumiragi

"APA…!"teriak milleina

Di ruang meeting semua udah berkumpul

"dengar ya semua hari inikan feldt ulang tahun jadi bagaimana kalau kita ngadain pesta besar di pesawat ini?"ucap sumiragi

"BAGUS AKU BISA BUAT KUENYA"milleina kegirangan

"JANGAN AH SEBAIKNYA BELI AJA"ucap sumiragi

"YAAAAHHHH"milleina lesu

"nah kita harus dekorasi pesawat ini seindah mungkin"ucap sumiragi

"OOOK"ucap semua crew kecuali setsuna yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu

/se tau gua bukannya ulang tahun feldt grace itu bulan depan ya?/pikir setsuna soalnya dia yang paling tau kapan saja teman-temannya ulang tahun  
/ya sudahlah biarkan siapa tau gua salah/

"nah kalau gini kan lebih baik daripada pesta si tieria kemarin yang akhirnya bocor gara-gara lockon"ucap sumiragi  
"ok ayo semua KITA MULAI"

Di ruang dapur

Tieria sedang memasang dekorasi nama siapa yang ulang tahun

"eh tieria loe gak salah ?"Tanya si allelujah

"tidak tenang saja gua gak bakal salah kok"ucap tieria

Allelujah coba melihat

"yang bener loe?"Tanya allelujah lagi

"bener"balas tieria

"coba loe berhentiin dulu makunya dan liat hasilnya"ucap allelujah

"cgh,emang kenapa sih"tieria berhenti makuin paku nya dan melihat  
"HHHHAAAAH!"(O,O)

"selamat ulang tahun 'veda' "

"OH IYA GUA SALAH"teriak tieria

"aduuuhh *GUBRAK* makanya lain kali liat dulu"ucap allelujah (-_-)

Di kamar feldt

Ada sumiragi dan milleina

"biar lebih indah kita pajang apaan ya?"Tanya sumiragi

"hmm"milleina mikir

"haro,haro"suara haro lewat dari kamar feldt

"OH IYA AKU TAHU PAJANG BALON SAJA"ucap milleina

"bukannya keliatan kaya anak kecil?"ucap sumiragi

"oh iya aku cari ide dulu deh eh ngomong-ngomong sumiragi kau beli kue apa sih"Tanya milleina

"kepo deh,gua itu beli kue paling special buat feldt soalnya dia temen baik gua"ucap sumiragi

"oh"balas milleina

Di garasi gundam

Setsuna sedang pajangin balon di beberapa gundam kecuali gundamnya sendiri karena gak tega gundamnya di pasangin gituan

"nah bagus sudah selesai"ucap setsuna

"ehm,ehm"ucap sumiragi sambil menunjukkan ke arah gundamnya setsuna  
"disitu belum"

"kenapa harus gundamku?"Tanya setsuna

" tidak ada tapi-tapian kalau perlu gundam oo quantnya di make up in ya yang paling cantik "ucap sumiragi

"gua gak rela"ucap setsuna tapi terpaksa dia lakukan takut dihajar

Di supermarket

Lockon membeli makanan ringan sambil menangis

"kenapa sih ini harus terjadi padaku "ucap lockon T.T dan dia mengingat kejadian itu

Flash back

"ingat yah kalau belinya belum di atas RP.500.000 ntar gua hajar"ucap sumiragi

End flash back

"sigh"ucap lockon yang nggak rela uangnya kepakai

Di dapur

Tieria sekarang melanjutkan memakuin dekorasi nama yang baru  
allelujah melihatnya lagi

"yang kali ini loe gak salah lagi kan?"ucap allelujah

"nggak kok gua udah perbaikin"ucap tieria dan melihat hasilnya  
(O.O)

"selamat ulang tahun 'seravee' "

"loe masih salah"ucap allelujah

"ya gua tau sekarang"balas tieria (-_-)

Di ruang meeting

"loe juga harus gua make up in"ucap setsuna yang me make up in haro kan dia juga benda besi yang bisa bergerak

"lockon tolong,lockon tolong"ucap haro

Di kamar feldt

"nah udah bagus deh gua pajangin banyak balon"ucap sumiragi

"tadi aku juga mikir kayak gitu katanya jelek"ucap milleina (-_-)

Di ruang dapur

"TOK,TOK,TOK,TOK,TOK"tieria memakuin dengan emosi  
dan dia pun turun dan liat hasil

"selamat ulang tahun 'feldt' "

Allelujah masuk

"eh tieria-"allelujah mau ngomong

"UDAH GUA UDAH BETUL GAK PERLU DI BETULLIN LAGI, GUA CAPEK, TAU NGGAK SIH"tieria teriak dan langsung meninggalkan dapur

"!? mau minum?"melanjutkan ucapannya

Setelah 3 jam

"dah beres tinggal nunggu kue"ucap sumiragi

"permisi"

"ah itu dia udah datang"ucap sumiragi

Di ruang dapur

"ini dia kuenya"ucap sumiragi dan membuka bungkusan nya

"WAH BAGUS SEKALI"ucap milleina

"ini kuenya yang paling mahal tau gua belinya RP 2.000.000 hanya untuk temen special gua si feldt"ucap sumiragi

"boleh ku pegang"ucap lockon

"TIDAK BOLEH NANTI R-U-S-A-K RUSAK"ucap sumiragi

"(-.-) huh pelit"balas lockon

"aku sudah siapkan mini cake buat makan bersama"ucap marie

"udah lengkap ayo kita ngumpat"ucap sumiragi

Jam 4 feldt balik

"huh capek juga, lho? Kok lampunya mati?pasti gara-gara sumiragi yang lupa bayar tagihan listrik (-_-)"ucap feldt  
dia masuk ke ruang meeting dan dia mencoba nyalakan lampu siapa tau dia salah pas dinyalakan

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN FELDT GRACE"

"ehhhh?"feldh bingung(o_o)

"nih hadiahnya dan ini kuenya AYO POTONG"sumiragi girang

Feldt pun memotong kuenya

"HOREE"teriak sih sumiragi dan milleina

"nih hadiah dariku"ucap milleina

Pas feldt membukanya isinya teddy bear besar dan empuk  
feldt pun menangis

"hiks,hiks"

"ah sudahlah feldt kami tau kok kau sedang bahagia"ucap sumiragi

"terima kasih untuk pestanya tapi hari ini hiks hari ini bukan ulang tahunku"ucap feldt sambil nangis

"APA!"semua kecuali feldt dan setsuna terkejut

"aku itu ulang tahunnya bulan depan"ucap feldt

"t-terus tadi di rumah orang tuamu kamu ngapain?"Tanya sumiragi

"nenek ku meninggal HUAAAAAH"feldt menangis

*PREEEEET*"selamat ulang tahun feldt"ucap lockon dan membunyikan terompetnya

"grrr lockon lyle dylandyYYY"semua kecuali setsuna dan feldt menantap dengan tajam ke lockon dan siap-siap memberikan dia all TRANS-AM ATTACK

"OH IYA AKU BARU INGAT DIA ULANG TAHUNNYA BULAN DEPAN MA-"ucap lockon

*PUEEK*marie melempar kue kecilnya ke muka lockon

"af"melanjutkan katanya

*PUEEK*sumiragi juga melempar kue yang sudah di belinya ke muka lockon

"KAMI TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN KAMU LOCKOOON"semua teriak kecuali setsuna dan feldt

"CABUUUUT"lockon langsung kabur

Mereka pun mengejar lockon yang gx ikut ngejar hanya setsuna dan feldt

"LOE TAU NGGAK GUA SUDAH SUSAH PAYAH MAKUIN DEKORASI ITU TAU"TERIAK TIERIA

"DAN GUA SUDAH MEMBELIKAN KUE SPECIAL YANG PALING MAHAL UNTUK DIA"TERIAK SUMIRAGI

"POKOKNYA LOE HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB LOCKOOOON"semua teriak

"YA SEMUA MAAFKAN AKU"ucap lockon (T.T)  
/gua lagi yang kena/

Malam hari

"lockon makan malam,lockon makan malam"ucap haro

"haro gue udah matiiiiiii"ucap lockon dengan muka babak belur

"kok masih bisa ngomong,kok masih bisa ngomong?"Tanya haro

-end-

Author:untuk paradise dawn yang chap kemarin yang ulang tahun itu si tieria


	10. Chapter 10

Di pesawat di ruang dapur kapal

Sumiragi lagi duduk sambil baca majalah (tumben biasanya Koran  
*PLAK*ditampar "ADAUUWW")

Milleina masuk

"sumiragi tumben baca majalah"ucap milleina

"gua lagi nyari yang seru di majalah biasanya apa sih yang seru di majalah?"ucap sumiragi

"biasanya paling pakaian"ucap milleina

"pakaian udah banyak di lemari gua"ucap sumiragi

"artis?"Tanya milleina

"gw gak suka artis ,ngapain gua suka ama artis muka dan penampilan gua kan udah kaya artis"ucap sumiragi

"iyasih artis tapi artis paling 'GALAK' sedunia"ledek milleina

"APA KATAMU!"sumiragi emosi dan ngejar milleina dia akan menghajar dia abis-abisan

"AH IYA MAAFKAN AKU ARTIS SUMIRAGI YANG PALING CANTIK DAN YANG PALING GALAK SEDUNIA,OOPS"ucap milleina dan tak sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU , MILLEINA KESINI KAUUU"ucap sumiragi yang sekarang melempari milleina dengan sepatunya

"TOLONG AKU DIKEJAR-KEJAR SAMA ARTIS SUMIRAGI YANG 'GALAK' DAN PALING 'GANAS' "ledek milleina  
"AAAAAAAH!"milleina terus lari menjauhi sumiragi

Sumiragi melempar 10 pisau dapur ke milleina  
"TIDAK AKAN KUBERI AMPUN KAU MILLEINA"teriak sumiragi

15 menit kemudian

Milleina sudah terbaring dilantai dengan keadaan babak belur yang tragis

*plak,plak,plak*sumiragi membersihkan tangannya  
"awas kau ya kalau kau berani lagi"ucap sumiragi

Allelujah dan marie masuk mereka bawa koper  
mungkin mau pergi keluar dari Ptolemy  
(JANGAAAAAN T.T)

"eh allelujah loe mau kemana bawa koper segala?"Tanya sumiragi

"oh kami mau pergi berenang"ucap allelujah

"kemana?"Tanya sumiragi

"mau tau ajah"ucap allelujah

"kami mau pergi ke kolam renang yang katanya memiliki perosotan yang tinggi dan katanya bisa bikin seru"ucap marie

"AH BENARKAH KITA IKUTAN YAH"ucap sumiragi

"ya deh boleh"ucap allelujah

Sumiragi membunyikan bel  
"SEMUANYA KITA AKAN PERGI"ucap sumiragi dengan gembira

"marie seharusnya kau jangan katakan kemana kita akan pergi , jadinnya kita gak jadi jalan berduaankan"bisik allelujah ke marie

"mungkin belum waktunya"bisik marie

Team crew Ptolemy pun pergi ke tempat yang dimaksudkan allelujah itu  
di jalan tol keadaan macet

Di mobil lockon

"apakah bener ada perosotan yang seperti itu?"Tanya lockon

"ya kok bener gua udah liat di iklan"ucap allelujah yang sekarang lagi lesu nggak jadi kencan  
(kasihaaaaan -_-)

"tapi tumben hari ini sumiragi baek mau ngajak semua crew pergi kesana kecuali marina"ucap tieria

"ya katanya marina lagi nggak enak badan gara-gara kemarin pidato ditengah hujan lebat"ucap setsuna

"kau jahat sekali setsuna seharunya sebagai laki-laki jantan kau harus melindungi dia "ledek lockon

"pakai apa?"Tanya setsuna

"kan bisa kau tutupi dia pakai gundam oo quant mu"ucap lockon

Semua nya ngebayangin bagaimana kalau setsuna melakukan apa yang diucapkan lockon

"JADI SEMUANYA SAYA DISINI SEBAGAI RATU DI AZADISTAN MENGUCAPKAN-"

*DUARRR* petir menyambar ke gundam oo quant

"AAAAAAAGH"marina juga ikut kesambar petir

Balik ke tol

"ide buruk"ucap allelujah,tieria dan setsuna

"OHH MUNGKIN PAKAI PAYUNG"ucap lockon

Membayangkan lagi

"YA JADI SEMUANYA SAYA DISINI SEBAGAI RATU AZADISTAN MENGUCAPKAN-"

"AAAAAAAGH"setsuna terbawa angina

"AAAAAAHHH! SETSUNA!"teriak marina

Balik

"ide buruk"ucap mereka lagi

"ya tidak ada cara lain emang si marina itu orangnya sedikit 'ce-ro-boh' "ucap lockon

"APA KATAMU!"TERIAK SETSUNA  
*DUAK,BOOM,DUAR* setsuna menghajar lockon abis-abisan dimobil

Mereka sampai dan sekarang nyari tempat parker

Di mobil sumiragi

"ya terus,terus,terus"ucap milleina yang ngelihat ke belakang

"STOOP"ucap milleina

Mobil sumiragi pun berhenti

Di mobil lockon

"YA ,TERUS,TERUS,TERUS"ucap tieria

*DUARR*mobil lockon menabrak mobil orang

*TWIT,TWIT,TWIT,TWIT*alarm mobil orang menyala

"LOE GIMANA SIH TIERIA"TERIAK LOCKON

"ya maaf gua kira masih jauh"ucap tieria

(kira:"ada yang manggil aku ya?" *buka pintu studio*  
author:"BUKAN LOE KELUAR LOE SONO"  
mendorong kira yamato keluar dari studio)

Di tempat karcis

Sumiragi melihat harga

"1 orang 120.000 ribu"ucap sumiragi

"kita 8 orang berarti MAHAL DONK"ucap milleina

Akhirnya sumiragi mengeluarkan dompentnya pas membuka dan melihat isinya berapa ternyata uang yang warna pinknya banyak

"BUSEEET LOE BAWA 2 JUTA YA GILA LOE"UCAP LOCKON

"biasa aja kali"ucap sumiragi dan dia membayar semua teman-temannya

Di kolam renang

"jadi mana perosotan yang loe maksud allelujah?"Tanya lockon

"tuuh"ucap allelujah

Dan ternyata benar perosotannya tinggi bener dan model perosotannya tidak ada lengkungan satupun hanya lurus sampai ke bawah sampai ke kolam renang

"AYO SEMUA NYA KITA NAIK"ucap lockon semangat

"HEI GANTI PAKAIAN DULU"ucap feldt

"OH IYA LUPA"ucap lockon

Setelah mengganti pakaian

Mereka siap-siap naik tangga menuju perosotan itu

"wahh tingginya"ucap lockon

"eh kemana allelujah dan marie?"Tanya milleina

"gx tau?"ucap feldt

Allelujah dan marie kabur mereka lebih enak nonton bioskop 4D , di dekat lokasi kolam renang ada gedung yang bisa menyaksikan bioskop 4D  
disana mereka hanya berdua tidak ada yang ganggu mereka tidak mengganti pakaian , tau rencana apa yang mereka pakai tapi  
MANJUR 100%

Di perosotan

"baiklah AYO LARI"ucap lockon dengan semangat naik ke tangga menuju tempat paling atas  
yang lain lebih memilih jalan saja

Lantai 1

"AYO SEMUA BURUAN KITA AKAN MELAWAN RASA TAKUT"lockon masih semangat

Lantai 1 ½

"SEMANGAT"lockon terus berlari

Lanta 2

"*hosh,hosh* aduh capek tinggi sekali aku udah gak kuat " *GUBRAK* lockon tiduran di lantai

"makanya lain kali jangan terburu-buru"ucap sumiragi

Sumiragi pun menyeret dia sampai ke atas

Di lantai 3

"TINGGI SEKALI HEBAT"ucap milleina

Setsuna melihat perosotannya dan tidak sengaja dia lihat berapa tingginya dari atas sampai kebawah  
"/**kok gua jadi takut sama ketinggian ya? Tau ah pokoknya nanti gua harus meluncur kalau tidak gua bisa diledekkin takut kettinggian didepan marina/"**  
ucap setsuna di hati

Tieria melihat orang lain meluncur dari perosotan

"WHAAAAAAAAA"teriak orang tersebut  
*BYUUUUR*

"**/apakah udah mati itu orang?/"**ucap tieria di pikirannya

"berikutnya"ucap petugas

"gua duluan ya bye"ucap feldht

Feldht pun meluncur  
"KYAAAAAAA"  
*BYUUUR*

"/**gua rasa feldh grace udah mati/"**ucap tieria di pikirannya

"berikutnya"ucap petugas

Sekarang milleina meluncur  
*BYUUUR*

'/**milleina udah mati/' **ucap tieria kembali di pikirannya

Abis milleina sumiragi meluncur  
Dan sekarang tinggal bertiga

"eh lockon stratos loe duluan deh"ucap tieria

Setsuna dan lockon berfikir 'biasanya jomblo itu harus duluan'

"loe aja duluan tieria"ucap lockon

"AH TIDAK-TIDAK GUA GX MAU DULUAN"ucap tieria yang sebentar lagi dia akan turun dari tangga  
tapi ditahan oleh lockon dan setsuna

"ayo tieria ini terjadi hanya sekali tau"ucap lockon

"TIDAK GUA GX MAU MATI"ucap tieria  
lockon memegang kaki tieria dan setsuna memegang tangan tieria mereka menaruh tieria ke perosotan

"TIDAK GUA GX MAU MATI"UCAP TIERIA

"bersiap ya"ucap petugas

"udah langsung saja"ucap lockon dan setsuna mereka mendorong tieria  
dan tieria meluncur

"KYAAAAA HU HU HU HUIIIIIII" (suara goofy ketika jatuh)  
*BYUUUR*

"/**tieria erde sudah mati/" **ucap lockon dan setsuna

Mereka semua pun udah meluncur

Di restoran

Allelujah dan marie masuk dan melihat yang lain lagi makan

"eh sumiragi tieria kemana?"Tanya allelujah

"dia belum sadarkan diri setelah meluncur dari perosotan"ucap sumiragi

"oh"ucap marie

"tapi hari ini kita senang sekali bisa dibayarin sama artis sumiragi yang baik ,galak dan ganas"ledek milleina

Lockon mendengar ucapan milleina

"OH BENAR-BENAR SUMIRAGI EMANG ARTIS YANG GALAK DAN GANAS"lockon ikut-ikutan

Kepala sumiragi sekarang udah kaya teko panas yang akan meledak

"kalian berduaaaa "ucap sumiragi yang akan meledak

"CABUUUUUUT"ucap milleina dan lockon

"KESINI KAUUUU"sumiragi mengejar mereka

*DUAR,BOOM, JEGUER, DUAR, MEEOOOONG* ! (suara kucingnya dibuang)

-end-

maaf kalau gaje de gozaru XD


	11. Chapter 11

Di pesawat di kamar sumiragi

Sumiragi lagi ngemil dan minum minuman kesukaannya

Feldt masuk mau bersih-bersih ruangan

"aduh sumiragi kau ngemil terus apa tidak takut merasa gendut apa"kesal feldt sambil bersih-bersih

"gendut?"sumiragi bingung

"ya coba deh nanti sumiragi cek berat badan sumiragi pasti hasilnya-"sebelum feldt menyelesaikan kata-katanya  
tiba-tiba sumiragi menutup mulut feldt

"awas kalau kau berani ngomong"ucap sumiragi sambil memberi feldt tatapan tajam

"ya aku mau bersih-bersih sekarang b-boleh kan"ucap feldt kakinya gemetar

"ya sudah sana"ucap sumiragi

Feldt membersihkan kamar sumiragi dengan cepat  
setelah dia keluar

"fiuh untung gua gak di habisin ama sumiragi"ucap feldt sambil menghembuskan nafas lega

Kebesokan hari

Sumiragi berada di dapur dia mengingat kata-kata feldt kemarin

Flashback

"coba deh nanti sumiragi cek berat badan sumiragi"ucap feldt kemarin

Flashback end

Cek berat badan?"ucap sumiragi sambil bingung  
sumiragi liat sekitar diapun menemukan alat buat ngecek berat badan

Dia pun mengambil alat itu dan menaruhnya di lantai

Di belakang pintu dapur

Lockon mau jalan tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti pas melihat sumiragi

"mau ngapain dia coba ah gua liat"ucap lockon dia pun sembunyi di belakang pintu dan melihat sumiragi

Balik ke sumiragi

Dia berdiri di alat itu dan ternyata

"AAHHH! TERNYATA BERAT GUA BERTAMBAH!"sumiragi terkejut setelah melihat hasilnya  
"TERNYATA APA YANG DIUCAPKAN FELDT BENAR POKONYA HARI INI GUA HARUS DIET"ucap sumiragi

"diet? Oh aku tau tips untuknya"ucap lockon di belakang pintu dia pun masuk ke dapur

"HEI sumiragi kau mau diet ya?"Tanya lockon

"iya kok kamu tau kau nguping ya?"Tanya sumiragi

"nggak kok, nggak gua dengar dari feldt katanya kau harus diet jadi hari ini akan ku kasih tips gimana caranya turunin berat badan ala lockon stratos"ucap lockon

"BENARKAH!"ucap sumiragi dengan senang

"benar"ucap lockon kembali

"HOREEEE"ucap sumiragi

Di surga

Neil sedang melihat kelakuan adiknya  
"maksudnya ala 'lyle dylandy' kalie , kalau ala 'lockon stratos' berarti gua juga termasuk"ucap neil dylandy yang jadi malaikat  
(-_-)

Kembali di Ptolemy

Di hangar gundam

Sumiragi sedang melakukan hulahup kata lockon dia harus melakukannya sebanyak '200x'

"180,181,182,183"sumiragi menghitung berapa kali dia selesai melakukan hulahup dalam satu putaran

5 menit kemudian

"200 HORE AKU SELESAI"ucap sumiragi

"belum harus aku tambahkan 2,3,4,5 hulahup"ucap lockon yang melemparkan hulahup ke sumiragi

"AAAAAHHH!"sumiragi terkejut karena hulahup yang harus diputarnya ada 5 buah  
akhirnya die kehilangan kosentrasi dan

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
*GUBRAK*sumiragi jatuh membentur lantai

"baik sekarang akan kita lakukan tahap ke-2"ucap lockon

Di gymnasti

Sumiragi melakukan lari treadmill ,lockon mengawasi dari samping kanan sambil minum kaleng soda

"eh lockon bagi donk"ucap sumiragi

"eh,eh,eh nanti bisa gendut sebaiknya kau lari"ucap lockon sambil minum

"lari kaya gini apakah bisa cepat turun berat badanku?"ucap sumiragi

"benar kok ini kan ala 'lockon stratos' pasti berhasil"ucap lockon  
dan sekarang menambah kecepatan treadmill menjadi 60%

Sumiragi sekarang harus berlari agak cepat  
lockon menambahkan lagi sekarang 75%  
sumiragi sekarang harus lari cepat  
tambah lagi 85  
sumiragi harus lari seperti di lomba marathon  
LAGI 100%  
*GUBRAK*  
sumiragi kehilangan keseimbangan dia pun tergelencir dan jatuh ke lantai

"baik latihan tahap 2 selesai sekarang ke-3"ucap lockon

Di kamar lockon

"UUUUUGHH BERAAAT"ucap sumiragi dia harus mengangkat barbel seberat 100 kg  
(ANJIR AUTHORNYA JUGA GAK BISA NGANKAT KALAU SEBERAT ITU (O,O)

"belum-belum cukup harus ditambah lagi"ucap lockon

Di hangar gundam

"UUUUGH GUA UDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGIIIII"ucap sumiragi sambil mengangkat barbell seberat 120 kg

"ayolah kau mau diet kan"ucap lockon

"ya tapi apakah ada cara lain selain melakukan ini?"ucap sumiragi  
keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya

Allelujah ,marie dan milleina masuk  
mereka semua terkejut

"sumiragi lagi ngapain? Mau ikut lomba ya"ucap allelujah

"m-mata loe buta apa gua lagi mau melakukan diet tau, tidak ada cara lain katanya kalau mau diet gua harus melakukan ini"ucap sumiragi

"tapi kan ada cara yang lebih menyenangkan"ucap marie

*JRENG*sumiragi langsung terkejut  
"D-DENGAN APA KATA LOCKON TIDAK ADA CARA LAIN!"ucap sumiragi

"jeh lagian mau aja percaya kata lockon stratos ada kok cara lain seperti jogging,makan sayuran dan mungkin bersepeda di taman juga bagus" ucap milleina

"/**mati gua/"**ucap lockon di hati

*CLING*SUMIRAGI MENGASIH TATAPAN YANG SANGAT TAJAM

"CABUUUUUUT"LOCKON PUN LANGSUNG LARI NGIBRIT

"pegang ini allelujah"ucap sumiragi

Allelujah memegang barbelnya

SUMIRAGI MENYIAPKAN TANGAN-TANGANNYA DAN LANGSUNG BERAKSIIIII

*BUAM,DUAR,JEGUER*

"OOOOW HO,HO,HO,OW YIAOOO" (tom cat sound effect)

Keesokan harinya Di taman

Milleina dan marie menunggu sumiragi datang

"lama sekali sumiragi katanya mau bersepeda"ucap marie

"TUH DIA"ucap milleina

Sumiragi datang dengan menggoes sepeda

"hei maaf aku sedikit telat sekarang ayo semuanya kita bersepeda"ucap sumiragi

"AYO"ucap milleina dan marie

Di pesawat

"lockon waktunya makan,lockon waktunya makan"ucap haro

"haro gua udah mati"ucap lockon dengan keadaan babak belur

-end-

Udah kalau gaje tolong dimaafkan ya XD


	12. Chapter 12

Di pesawat di ruang meeting

Feldt sedang menonton tv dengan layar LCD GEDE-GEDE sambil memeggang sehelai kertas

"ayo,ayo,ayo,AYO"ucap feldt

Yang lain masuk

"HORE AKU MENANG"TERIAK FELDT DENGAN GEMBIRA

"loe lagi ngapain feldt taruhan bola?"Tanya lockon

"nggak tapi,NIH LIAT NOMOR UNDIANKU MENANG"ucap feldth sambil menunjukkan nomor undiannya

"wha! Hadiahnya apaan feldt?"Tanya milleina

"tuh kita liat di tv"ucap feldt

Di tv

Pemenang hadiah utama  
pergi ke pulau tropis 5 hari, makanan,penginapan, dan transportasi ditanggung ama author  
("DAFUQ APA-APAAN NIH!?"AUTHOR MARAH)  
maaf kesalahan teknis pembayaran akan ditanggung oleh perusahaan yang membuat undian  
pemenang:feldt grace

Balik ke pesawat

"WHA! KE PULAU HEBAT SEMUA BISA IKUT DONK"ucap sumiragi sambil gembira

tv

Pemenang yang mendapat hadiah utama hanya bisa 1 orang yang memegang kertas undian

*GUBRAK*

"berarti hanya aku yang ikut"ucap feldt

"feldt kau kan sudah jalan-jalan terus bagaimana hadiahnya kalau buat aku saja?"ucap sumiragi sambil memegang kertas milik feldt dengan wajah yang jahat

"maaf mis sumiragi tapi aku yang menang jadi aku yang berhak"ucap feldt sambil menarik kertasnya kembali dari tangan sumiragi

"feldt AKU KAN HARI INI ULANG TAHUN BAGAIMANA KALAU HADIAHNYA BUAT AKU SAJA"ucap milleina yang padahal (BOHONG 100%)

"ehh enak saja kan kau ulang tahunnya udah lewat"ucap feldt sambil ngeledek milleina

Selagi crew CB yang perempuan lagi ribut allelujah mengambil kertas undian feldt

"YES AKU DAPAT SEKARANG AKU DAN MARIE BISA PERGI KE PULAU"ucap allelujah dengan senang dan CABUT

"HEI KEMBALIKKAN DASAR KAU ALLELUJAH"ucap sumiragi,feldt dn milleina sambil ngejar allelujah

"KAN BISANYA 1 ORANG BERARTI MARIE GAK BISA IKUT DONK"ucap sumiragi

"jeh sumiragi pakai otak donk kan aku bisa bayarin marie"ucap allelujah

"oh iya-ya betul juga tapi KASIH KERTAS ITU KE GUA SEKARAAAANG"ucap sumiragi sambil membawa gn-drive

"OH TIDAK BISA , TANGKAP GUA DULU KALAU MAU DAPAT"ucap allelujah sambil ngeledek

"KEMBALIKKAN HADIAH KU"ucap feldt yang membawa 5 pisau dapur di tangannya

"KEMBALIKKAN ITU HADIAH ULANG TAHUNKU"ucap milleina sambil membawa bazzoka gundam seravee

Setelah 5 menit mengejar tiba-tiba

*DUAK* allelujah terpeleset dan kertasnya terbang

"ow"rintih allelujah

*tap*kertas berada di tangan tieria sekarang

"gua dapat sekarang"ucap tieria dan dia mulai LARI

"HEI TIERIA KEMBALLIKAN"ucap allelujah

"GUA MAU KE PULAU TROPIS DULU YA"ucap tieria

"TIDAK BISA, KAU HARUS LANGKAHIN MAYAT KITA DULU"ucap orang-orang yang tidak memegang kertas

Di hangar gundam

"GUA AKAN PERGI KE WHA-"  
*GUBRAK*tieria jatuh karena tersandung tali yang dipasang di pintu

*tab*kertas berada di tangan lockon  
"bagaimana kalau aku saja yang pergi? DAH"ucap lockon dan lari

"HEI LOCKON KEMBALLIKAN"UCAP ucap crew CB yang tidak memegang kertas

Lockon menggunakan kacamata hitamnya yang keren itu

"AKU MAU KE PULAU DULU YA"ucap lockon sambil melambaikan tangan

"TIDAK BISA KEMBALLIKAN KERTAS ITU"ucap yang lain

Ruang dapur

Lockon masih berlari tiba-tiba  
*CIUT* ada kaki seseorang di pintu

"WHAAA!"lockon pun tersandung dan jatuh ke lantai, kertasnya terbang

*tab*

"aku dapat"setsuna dapat kertasnya

*tab*

"AKU DAPAT"ucap feldt

*tab*

"AKU JUGA DAPAT"ucap milleina

Akhirnya semua langsung nyerbu kertas dan saling tarik menarik

"INI PUNYAKU"ucap lockon  
"TIDAK, INI PUNYAKU"ucap tieria

"PUNYA GUAAA"ucap sumiragi

*BREEEK*kertas terbelah menjadi dua

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"semua crew CB teriak karena kertasnya sobek menjadi 2

1 di tangan lockon dan satunya lagi masih di tangan tieria,sumiragi,feldt,allelujah dan milleina

"yah sudah sobek kalau gitu kasih 1nya lagi"ucap lockon

Milleina ngasih sobekkan yang satunya lagi ke lockon dan

*BREK,BREK*lockon merobek semua sampai potongan kecil,kecil

"WHAAAA! LOCKON KENAPA KAU ROBEK SEMUAA!"ucap milleina,feldt dan sumiragi

"kan udah rusak"ucap lockon

"TAPIKAN MASIH BISA DILEM"ucap mereka lagi

"OH IYA-YA"ucap lockon

"GRRRRR LOCKOOOOOOOON"mereka semua langsung berlari ke lockon

"WHAAA! CABUUUUUT"lockon langsung lari

*JEGUAR,BOOM,DUAR,DUAR,BOOM,SWIIING*sesudah dihajar lockon dilempar ke bulan

Karena kertasnya sobek terpaksa pemenang utama digantikan dengan pemenang ke-2  
YAITU si 'saji crossroad'  
"HOREEEE"saji gembira di apartemen bersama louise Halevy  
(author:"saji ikut donk  
saji:"mau hanya di tri XD"  
author:"HUH PELIT"(-.- )  
author:"awas loe besok gua kasih apes loe"  
saji:"CIUS MIEAPA?  
author:"TAU AH GELAP , awas loe besok gua ganti judulnya jadi kegajean saji"  
saji:"ihh takut cabut dulu ah *kabur*  
author:"WOI KESINI LOE")


	13. Chapter 13

Di studio

Author:"OEYYY MIN'NA KITA PUNYA REQUEST NIH" XD

Semua crew:"ZZZZZZZ"

Author:-_- /_terpaksa pakai rencana B/  
"_NANTI GAJINYA GUA NAIKKIN DEH"

Semua crew:"YANG BENER NIH AYO KITA MULAI"

-buka tirai-

Di pesawat Ptolemy  
di kamar setsuna

Setsuna sedang tiduran sambil melihat foto marina

"marina setiap kali aku mau ketemu kamu pada hari biasa kau selalu sibuk,ngomong jarang tatapan muka sms mulu  
bosen gua lama-lama"ucap setsuna

"bagaimana kalau hari ini gua ajak kencan mau gx?"Tanya setsuna

*KRIIK,KRIK,KRIK*Tidak ada jawaban

"marina jawab donk"ucap setsuna

*KRIK,KRIK,KRIK*masih tidak ada jawaban

Di depan kamar setsuna lockon mengintip

"kenapa tuh anak? Coba ah gua dengerin lebih jelas lagi"ucap lockon

Di dalam kamar setsuna

Setsuna bangun dari kasur  
"pokoknya hari ini gua mau kencan ama marina gua sms-in dia dulu deh"ucap setsuna

Lockon langsung cabut

Di ruang meeting

Lockon masuk

"OEYYY SEMUA GUA DAPAT IDE UNTUK SENANG-SENANG"teriak lockon

"apaan tuh ide mu?"Tanya sumiragi

"gua denger di berita setsuna bakal kencan sama marina hari ini bagaimana kalau kita kerjain dia?"ucap lockon

"ok,kayaknya gua jarang kerjain tuh bocah satu GUA IKUT"ucap sumiragi

"ehh marie lagi pergi belanja ama feldt daripada gua murung gua ikut deh"ucap allelujah

"iya milleina,dan anew pergi ke salon gua agak bête disini ayo kita KERJAIN DIA"ucap sumiragi

"TEAM PENGHACUR KENCAN SETSUNA BERANGKAT"ucap allelujah,lockon dan sumiragi

Di ruang kamar tieria

Tieria bermain computer chatting ama veda di FB  
(author:"BARU TAU GUA VEDA PUNYA FB"  
tieria:"HAHA GX TAU KAN KAMPUNGAN SIH" XD  
*PLAK*NAMPAR TIERIA)

Di taman

Setsuna nunggu kedatangan marina setsuna duduk di kursi taman melihat sekitar dia melihat 2 pasangan yang lagi berdiri di toko roti

"saji beliin aku roti donk laper nih"ucap louisse

"tunggu sebentar"ucap saji,saji mengecek kantongnya dan ternyata gx ada dia pun sadar  
"OHH IYA DOMPETKU KETINGGALAN"ucap saji

"aaahh saji gimana sih?"ucap louisse

(author:"MAMPUS LOE GUA BIKIN APES"XD)

"tunggu biar aku saja yang bayar"ucap temen saji yang baru sambil mengasih uang ke kasir

(*JREEEEENG* O,O  
saji:"MAKAN LOE RENCANA LOE GAGAL BIKIN GUA APES HA-HA-HA"XD  
author:"MENYEBALKAAAAAAN!)

Marina datang

"lama sekali"ucap setsuna

"maaf setsuna dijalan macet"ucap marina

"ohh"ucap setsuna

Di tempat persembunyian

"gimana caranya kerjain dia?"Tanya lockon

"tenang gua punya ide"ucap sumiragi langsung keluar menghampiri setsuna

Back

"jadi setsuna kita jadikan?"Tanya marina

"jadi donk AY-"ucap setsuna

"SETSUNAA"teriak sumiragi yang lari menghampiri setsuna  
"hah,hah,hah GAWAT SETSUNA"

"ADA APA,ADA APA?"Tanya setsuna dengan panic

"ITU,ITU GUA LUPA BAWA DOMPET"ucap sumiragi

*GUBRAK*  
setsuna langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya dia pun mengasih uang RP 500.000  
ke sumiragi daripada urusannya bakal panjang sampai-sampai kencannya gx jadi mendingan kasih

"TERIMA KASIH SETSUNA kau emang cowok yang baik marina emang milih cowok yang tepat DAH"ucap sumiragi langsung balik ke tempat persembunyian

Di tempat persembunyian

Lockon dan allelujah cengo

"LIAT GUA DAPET DUIT,GUA DAPET DUIT"ucap sumiragi sambil memamerkan uang hasil kerja kerasnya

Back

"nah ayo setsuna"ucap marina

"ay-"

"SETSUNA"teriak lockon dan langsung menghampiri dia  
"GAWAT,EMERGENCY,EMERGENCY"

"ADA APA LAGI,ADA APA?"Tanya setsuna

"ITU SABUN GUA ABIS"ucap lockon

*GUBRAK*  
setsuna mengasih uang ke lockon RP 100.000

"TERIMA KASIH SETSUNA DAH"ucap lockon langsung balik

Di tempat persembunyian

"GUE DAPET DUIT,GUE DAPET DUIT"ucap lockon sambil memamerkan uang yang dikasih dari setsuna

Back

"ayo setsuna kita-"

"SETSUNA"teriak allelujah dan langsung menghampiri dia  
"GAWAT SETSUNA,GAWAT,EMERGENCY"

"ADA APA LAGI SIKAT GIGI LOE RUSAK GARA-GARA LOE GIGITIN MULU?"Tanya setsuna

"BUKAN-BUKAN TAPI JAMBAN KITA RUSAK"ucap allelujah

*GUBRAK*  
setsuna mengeluarkan uang RP.500.000

"waduh ini uang terakhir gua,bisa gawat nanti gua bisa tidak jadi kencan, gua sekarang milih kencan atau jamban"ucap setsuna

Setsuna mulai menghitung 5 jarinya

"jamban,kencan,jamban,kencan,jam-ban"ucap setsuna  
dia masih kurang percaya dia mengambil setangkai bunga yang ada 16 helai daun dia mulai memetiknya satu persatu

"kencan,jamban,kencan,jamban,"

5 menit kemudia  
marina tertidur di kursi taman

"kencan,jamban,kencan,jamban,kencan,jam-ban"ucap setsuna  
daunnya habis di kata 'jamban'

*JREEEEEEEENG*

Setsuna hanya bisa pasrah dan akhirnya dia mengasih uang terakhirnya ke allelujah

"TERIMA KASIH SETSUNA DAH"ucap allelujah

Di tempat persembunyian

"GUE DAPET DUIT,GUE DAPET DUIT"ucap allulujah sambil memamerkan uang yang dikasih setsuna tadi

Back

Marina bangun

"setsuna jadi gx?"Tanya marina

Setsuna mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengasih liat isinya ke marina

*JREEEEENG* ISINYA KOSONG

"AH SETSUNA KAU MISKIN AKU PULANG YAH"ucap marina dan dia pergi

"WAIT,DON'T GO MARINAAAAAA"ucap setsuna yang pasrah ditinggal marina

"HAI SETSUNA TERIMA KASIH YA"ucap sumiragi,lockon dan allelujah dan mulai pergi

*NGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT*kepala setsuna udah kaya teko panas dan  
*TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT*

"BALIKKIN UANG GUAAAAA"TERIAK SETSUNA

-END-

Sorry garing mohon review ya XD\


	14. Chapter 14

Di kerajaan marina

Marina sedang baca pesan dari rakyat azadistan yang isinya

'ratu azadistan besok hari valentine kami mohon adakan pertunjjukan drama di depan istana azadistan yang bertema romantis'

"haduh besok valentine ada-ada saja minta drama lagi sementara disini yang banyak cuman anak kecil minta bantuan ke siapa ya?"marina mikir

*CLING*lampu menyala

"AHA! AKU TAU"ucap marina

Di pesawat Ptolemy  
di dapur

Lockon dan setsuna lagi duduk  
lockon sedang makan sereal  
setsuna lagi minum air

*TIIIIIIRT*hp setsuna berbunyi setsuna langsung melihat sms dari marina

'setsuna aku minta bantuan donk besok di istana azadistan ada adegan drama kami kekurangan pemain dan sutradara aku mohon bantu aku ya  
PLEASEE'

"wah dia ada perlu bantuan ya"ucap lockon yang ngintip sms setsuna

"ya sebaiknya aku harus minta izin ama sumiragi"ucap setsuna

"YA KITA HARUS BANTU DIA TENANG SAJA AKU DULU SUTRADARA YANG HANDAL WAKTU SD"ucap lockon

"serius loe?"Tanya setsuna

"TENTU SAJA AYOOO"teriak lockon langsung membawa setsuna

Di ruang meeting

"oh jadi begitu ya baiklah kita akan bantu dia"ucap sumiragi

"HOREEEE"

"tumben sumiragi baik hati"ucap milleina

*CLING* tatapan tajam ke mileina

"AH IYA-IYA-IYA AKU MINTA MAAF SUMIRAGI"ucap mileina

Di azadistan kastil marina

"ah itudia mereka datang SELAMAT DATANG"ucap marina

"hai marina"ucap setsuna

"jadi peralatannya udah siap?"Tanya sumiragi

"udah di panggung depan istana"ucap marina

"ngomong-ngomong dramanya kau udah setting belum?"Tanya lockon

"tenang saja naskah,alat bantuan,panggung,dan makanan sudah disiapkan"ucap marina

"HOREE"

Di panggung

Lockon/lyle jadi sutradara  
sumiragi jadi bendahara / pemain bantu  
ian jadi penyeting alat  
tieria jadi penyeting cahaya

Lockon melihat isi seluruh naskah

"hmmm tema romantis OK GUA BISA"ucap lockon

"pertama-tama cowok peran utama eehhhh SETSUNA KAU"ucap lockon

"heh! Aku? Baiklah"ucap setsuna

"cewek pemain utama  
catatan:berambut panjang dan kawai ehhhh marina tidak bisa biasanya ratu jadi penonton OK KITA TES SATU PERSATU"ucap lockon

Tes 1 setsuna and mileina

"BAIKLAH SETSUNA INI ADEGAN MENAMPAR CEWEK PERAN UTAMA KARENA KAU MERASA DIHIANATI OK SIAP?"TERIAK LOCKON PAKE TOA

"siap"ucap setsuna

"AKU SIAP"ucap mileina

"OK CAMERA?"

(AUTHOR:"WOIII INI DRAMA ATAU SYUTING SICH!"  
BUANG KAMERANYA)

"OK,SIAP DAN ACTION"TERIAK LOCKON

*PLAK*SETSUNA NAMPAR MILEINA

"WHAAAAA SETSUNA TEGANYA KAU HUAAAA"MILEINA NANGIS KEJER

"WOIII LOCKON NGGAK COCOK, TERLALU CENGENG"TERIAK SETSUNA

"OK KITA GANTI"ucap lockon

Tes 2 setsuna dan marie

"OK,SIAP TIERIA DAN IAN JAGA ALLELUJAH YA JANGAN SAMPAI KABUR"ucap lockon

"OK SIAP"UCAP TIERIA DAN IAN sambil megang lengan allelujah untuk menjaga allelujah

"OK AND ACTION"

*PLAK*SETSUNA NAMPAR MARIE

"TAHAN GUE,TAHAN GUE,TAHAN GUE"UCAP ALLELUJAH SAMBIL MENCOBA KABUR

"TENANG-TENANG ALLELUJAH"UCAP IAN DAN TIERIA MENAHAN ALLELUJAH YANG LAGI PANAS

"setsuna teganya kau!"ucap marie sambil pura-pura nangis

"CUT EKSPRESINYA KURANG PAS GANTI"ucap lockon

Tes 3 setsuna dan sumiragi

"setsuna jangan keras-keras ya awas loe"ucap sumiragi

"ok tenang aja"ucap setsuna

"OK AND ACTION"

*PLAAAAAAKKKK* SETSUNA MENAMPAR SUMIRAGI

"s-s-setsunaaaaa UDAH GUA BILANG PELAN-PELAAAAAN"TERIAK SUMIRAGI SAMBIL BAWA PENTUNGAN BASEBALL

"AAAAAAAGGGH CABUUUUUUT"TERIAK SETSUNA

"KESINI KAU DASAR KURANG AJAR"TERIAK SUMIRAGI

/_gua nggak mau ikut adegan nampar cewek lagi/_T.T ucap setsuna di hatinya

5 menit kemudian

Setsuna tergeletak di tanah dengan keadaaan yang luar biasa

(X,X) muka setsuna yang habis dihajar

"ok setsuna dan merie udah pas"ucap lockon

"APAAAA!"TERIAK ALLELUJAH

"ya sekarang tinggal pemain bantu"ucap lockon

Di ruang kostum

Saji terpilih menjadi pemain dia mencoba pakai kostumnya

"saji ceria donk kan kau terpilih jadi pemain"ucap louise

"gua ogah"ucap saji

"lho! Emang kenapa? Kan bagus kau selalu muncul di panggung"ucap louise

"ya sih, TAPI GUA OGAH KALAU JADI GINIAN"TERIAK SAJI YANG PAKAI KOSTUM POHOH CEMARA

"kan bagus saji"ucap louise

"GUA GAK MAU,GUA GAK MAU"TERIAK SAJI

(XD HAHA KENA JUGA LOE ,RASAIN , EMANK ENAK"author, rev dan yuktry yang HEPI  
"AWAS LOE AUTHOR-AUTHOR KURANG AJAR YANG PENGEN GUE SENGSARA GUA AKAN BALAS DENDAAAAMMM"TERIAK SAJI)

Sore hari

"nah semua sudah selesai besok tinggal pentas nih makanan udah siap"ucap marina yang bawain makanan pizza

"HOREE PIZZA"ucap semua yang ngebantu drama

Kebesokan harinya

Drama berjalan dengan SUKSES semua senang pas di adegan setsuna nampar si marie

Belakang panggung

"GUA GX RELA LOE NAMPAR MARIE 2X AWAS LOE SETSUNA"TERIAK ALLELUJAH

"TAHAN DIAA"ucap tieria dan ian

Di pesawat Ptolemy

"HOEE SEMUA KITA ADAIN DRAMA LAGI YUK"UCAP LOCKON

*semua langsung melempar kue ke muka lockon*

"DASAR SUTRADARA ABAL-ABALAN YANG BISANYA BIKIN KITA TERLUKA"ucap semua

"LOE TAU GX BEKAS TAMPARAN DI PIPI GUA MASIH KERASA TAU"UCAP SUMIRAGI

"DAN GUA JADI TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA KITA BETE"UCAP MILEINA DAN FELDT

"DAN GUA GX RELA MARIE DITAMPAR 2X"UCAP ALLELUJAH

"POKOKNYA LOE HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB LOCKOOOOON"

"CABUUUUUUUT"TERIAK LOCKON  
/_kenapa musti gue lagi T.T_/

Sore hari

"lockon waktunya makan,lockon waktunya makan"ucap haro

"haro gua udah matiii"ucap lockon

"baguslah,baguslah"ucap haro

"APA LOE BILANG!"TERIAK LOCKON

"AAAAGH HARO GX MATI,HARO GX MAU MATIII,HARO GX MAU MATIIIII"UCAP HARO

-END-

(maaf kalau garing ,tolong di review de gozaru yo)


	15. Chapter 15

Di pesawat

Lockon sedang menyapu lantai kamar feldt sambil denger music dari hp dia lagi kena piket  
padasaat dia lagi asyik nyapu sambil denger music tiba-tiba

"AAAAAAGH"LOCKON TERPELESET DAN JATUH KE LANTAI TIBA-TIBA DIA MELIHAT ADA SUATU BENDA DI BAWAH RANJANG FELDT

*lockon pun mengambil benda itu dan ternyata adalah sebuah buku diary*

"diari ku feldt grace"ucap lockon dia membuka halaman pertama dan ada catatan

'peringatan per-1 kalau ada yang baca akan dihajar,dipukul,ditendang dan dijadiin pepes'

Lockon tidak peduli dengan peringatan itu dia langsung membuka halaman selanjutnya dengan ngasal

Halaman 15, bulan maret tanggal 13 tahun 2009

Pada hari itu aku bersama milleina sedang jalan-jalan -

-SCENE-

Feldt dan milleina sedang nunggu bis datang mereka akan jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang

"WHA BISNYA SUDAH DATANG"ucap milleina

Feldt melihat keadaan sekitar dan dia melihat seseorang yang mukanya 'GUANTENG SANGAT' ,udah 'PUTIH', 'TINGGI'lagi pokoknya itu cowok idaman feldt waktu kecil

"/**wha keren gua bisa punya pacar kaya dia/"**ucap feldt di hati

"woi feldt jangan bengong lagi liat siapa kau?"Tanya milleina

Tidak ada jawaban dari feldt ,dia hanya melihat ke cowok itu  
milleina pun mengikuti arah yang feldt liat

"ow kau suka sama dia ya?"ucap milleina

"AH! TIDAK-TIDAK AKU TIDAK SUKA"ucap feldt

"udah jujur saja kalau mau kenalan ama cowok aku jago lho"ucap milleina

"TIDAK AKU BILANG TIDAK"ucap feldt

"ah! Ya sudah deh kalau kau nggak mau , aku gx bantu"ucap milleina

"EH! TUNGGU-TUNGGU-TUNGGU bantuin aku donk aku suka ama tipe cowok kaya itu sejak aku kecil"ucap feldt

"OK,GUE BANTU"ucap milleina sambil mengacungkan jempol

Di bis

Cowok itu akan duduk di tengah di kanan tapi

"EITTS ,maaf tempat ini udah aku duluan yang tempatti"ucap melleina

Cowok itu hanya cengo dan dia duduk di sebelah kiri

"kamu ngapain duduk disitu milleina?"Tanya feldt

"kan duduk di sebelahnya bisa ngomong sama dia"ucap milleina

"iya tapi dia malah sekarang lagi ngobrol sama temannya"ucap feldt sambil nunjuk ke kiri tempat cowok itu duduk

"aduh rencana A gagal"ucap milleina

Di perjalanan

"/**aduh gua mabok kalau duduk di tengah/**"ucap feldt di hati

"feldt kamu kenapa?"Tanya milleina

"ada plastic gx?"Tanya feldt

"yah gx ada"ucap milleina

"aduh"ucap feldt , akhirnya penyakit maboknya kumat  
dia harus menahan mabok yang dia rasakan selama 3 jam

30 menit kemudian

Milleina sedang makan cookies

"aduh gua udah kagak tahan gua mau mabok"ucap feldt dengan muka pucat

Tiba-tiba

"maaf muka anda pucat! Anda lagi sakit ya?"Tanya cowok yang dia impikan itu

"ah tidak-tidak aku 'HUP' " *FELDT LANGSUNG LARI KE JENDELA BIS YANG DI KANAN* "HOEEEEK"  
feldt muntah

"/**ah lega**/ m,maaf jadi muntah beneran"ucap feldt

Namun cowok itu sudah membelakangi feldt dengan perasaan patah hati

"feldt dia shock gara-gara kamu , dikiranya kamu muntah liat penampilannya"ucap milleina

Feldt jawsdrop

"AYO DEKETTIN DIA LAGI XD" ucap milleina dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan feldt ke cowok itu

Feldt lesu,pasrah

"eh milleina fotoin aku donk kau bawa kamera kan"Tanya feldt

"tentu saja"ucap milleina sambil menunjjukan kamera yang dia bawa

Feldt pun mendekattin cowok itu

"m-maaf bisa minta foto bersama tidak?"Tanya feldt ke cowok itu

"oh bisa"ucap cowok itu

Feldt dan cowok itu-pun siap untuk difoto bersama

"tunggu bentar ok 1,2,3 " milleina menekan tombol

*tidak ada flash,tidak ada suara*

"udah belum?"Tanya feldt

"tunggu bentar"ucap milleina mengecek kamerannya  
"WADUH AKU LUPA CHARGE KAMERANNYA BATERENYA HABIS"

"HAAAAAAH!"FELDT JAWSDROP

"KEN"ucap seseorang mungkin temen cowok itu

"YA AKU KESANA"ucap ken dia pergi

"EH! TUNGGU-TUNGGU-TUNGGU yah dia pergi  
KAU SEBENARNYA MAU BANTU AKU GX SIH"ucap feldt sambil marah

"maaf kameranya lupa ku charge"ucap milleina

*BUAK,BUK,BUAK,BUK*

"KALAU GX MAU BANTU BILANG KEK DARI TADI!"UCAP FELDT SAMBIL MENGHABISI MILLEINA

"YANG MAU DIBANTU KOK MALAH LEBIH GALAK SICH!"UCAP MILLEINA SAMBIL NGEBALES FELDT

15 menit kemudian

Pertarungan berakhir

"permisi mau cookies gx?"ucap feldt sambil menawarkan cookies ke ken itu

"oh boleh"ucap ken dia mengambil dan ternyata

"wha! Sudah habis"ucap ken sambil mengasih unjuk isi bungkus cookies yang sudah habis

"MILLEINAAAA!"TERIAK FELDT SAMBIL BERLARI KE MILLEINA

"MAAF HABIS ENAK SICH!"UCAP MILLEINA

*BUAGH,BUK,BUAK,BUGH*

-end scene-  
dan akhirnya cowok yang bernama ken pulang ke kota asalnya di eropa

"WHAHAHAHAHA FELDT,FELDT DASAR KAU INI ADA-ADA SAJA"ucap lockon sambil buka halaman selanjuttnya

Hal 45 ,bulan September, tanggal 1 tahun 2009

Hari ini aku pergi ke mal bersama sumiragi shopping

-scene-

"wha mallnya bagus"ucap sumiragi

"iya juga ya sumiragi tapi hari ini kita mau shopping apa?"Tanya feldt

"oh iya bener juga kita cari baju yuk"ucap sumiragi

"OK"ucap feldt

Di toko baju

Sumiragi mencari baju yang dia pengen beli

"wha kayaknya ini bagus baju warna ungu"ucap sumiragi

"iya sih tapi liat dulu harganya TUH"ucap feldt sambil nunjuk label harga baju yang ada di atas dan di gantung

"APAAAAAA!"TERIAK SUMIRAGI YANG KAGET TERNYATA BAJU YANG DIA PEGANG HARGANNYA  
RP.1.550.000

5 menit kemudian

"aduh daripada gua beli baju mahal yang itu mendinggan gua beli sepatu , ayo kita cari baju yang murah"ucap sumiragi

"OK"ucap feldt

5 menit kemudia mereka ketemu baju dengan harga murah

"WHA murah cuman rp.50.000"ucap sumiragi

"ya bagus lagi"  
"liat sumiragi label di atas yang diganttung itu bisa dapet potonggan setengah harga lagi"ucap feldt

"AYO KITA KE KASIR"ucap sumiragi

"ROGER"ucap feldt

Di kasir

"nih kita beli baju ini dapet potongan harga kan"ucap sumiragi

"iyakan jadi 2 baju ini jadi 50.000"ucap feldt

"ya mbak silahkan bayar"ucap kasir

Sumiragi langsung bayar di kasir

"dah tapi tunggu dulu , PAK"ucap kasir

Manager toko dateng dan mengambil 2 baju itu dan langsung

*BREEEEEK*MEROBEK HINGGA SETENGAH

"WHAAAAA!"sumiragi dan feldt jawsdrop  
"K-KOK?!"

"iya jadi potongan setengah harga itu artinya baju yang baru anda beli harus dirobek setengah"ucap kasir

"APAAAAA!"

"nih nyonya terima kasih sudah membeli di toko kami"ucap manager toko

"GUA KAGAK TERIMAA!"TERIAK SUMIRAGI DAN FELDT YANG LANGSUNG MENGHABISI SI MANAGER DAN SI TUKANG KASIR

-end-

Dan akhirnya kita sepakat tidak akan datang ke toko baju itulagi sampai selamanya

"WHAAHAHAHAHAHA aduh mereka berdua emank heboh"ucap lockon

"loooooockooooOOOOOON"

(O,O)!

Lockon melihat ke belakang dengan exspresi PANIK 100%  
"f-f-feldt!"

*DUAAAR*

"BERANINNYAAAA KAUUUUUUUU"TERIAK FELDT LANGSUNG MEGHAJAR LOCKON DI TEMPAT

Malem hari

Feldt menulis diary di halaman baru

Aku menghajar lockon hingga dia ku jadikan pepes dan mungkin sudah tidak bernyawa lagi HAHA XD

Di kamar lockon

"lockon waktunya makan,lockon waktunya makan"ucap haro

"haro gua udah MATIIIiiiiiiii"ucap lockon yang sudah babak belur dan kepalannya benjol dimana-mana

-END-

Maaf kalau garing de gozaru

Please review ya XD


	16. Chapter 16

"ngasuh anak part 1"

Pagi hari di kastil marina

"puteri marina besok anda ada meeting kau harus pergi besok pagi "ucap salah satu pelayan

"oh baiklah"ucap marina

Pelayan keluar

"puteri besok anda akan pergi ya kami ikut donk"ucap salah satu anak

"oh tidak bisa,aku tidak bisa mengajak kalian kesana soalnnya puteri ada urusan penting"ucap marina

"terus siapa yang jagain kita?"Tanya anak-anak

"tenang aja besok kalian ada yang ngurus kok"ucap marina

"YEAAAAYYY"anak-anak sorai

Sore hari

Anak-anak sedang ngumpul di ruanggan rahasia

"eh besok akan ada pengurus yang datang siapa ya?"Tanya salah satu anak

"hmm mungkin kakak yang satu itu"ucap anak ke-2  
(yang dimaksud dia 'setsuna f seiei')

"tapi dia itu kakak yang tergolong 'MEMBOSANKAN' "ucap anak ke-3

Di kamar marina

Marina ngirim sms ke setsuna

'ok besok gua bantu mungkin besok gua juga perlu bantuan dari beberapa teman gue'balas setsuna di sms

Besok pagi

"nih anak-anak ini kakak yang akan mengurus kalian selagi puteri pergi yang 1 ini setsuna ,ini lockon,allelujah dan pasangannya marie dan ini tieria oh dan 1 lagi ini milleina  
ayo semua kasih salam"ucap marina

"SELAMAT PAGI KAKAK"ucap anak-anak

"nah buat kalian anak yang rambut hitam namanya shinn dia itu anaknya nakal suka main pedang-pedanggan"ucap marina

("THOR GUA GX TERIMA NAMA GUE DISAMAIN AMA TUH ANAK NAKAL"COMMENT SHINN ASUKA  
AUTHOR:"ABIS LOE JUGA NAKAL SICH SUKA BERANTEM"  
SHINN:"APA LOE BILANG!"  
*BUAK,BUGH,BUAK,BUGH)

"nah ini artis cilik yang ada di sini namanya 'luna' mungkin dia juga ada rasa suka ama shinn"ucap marina

"I-IH puteri bisa aja shinn itu kan udah nakal,jengekelin,nyebelin,keras kepala dan emosi"ucap luna sambil menghitung 5 jarinya

("MANTAP SALUT GUA AMA LOE XD"COMMENT LUNAMARIA HAWKE  
shinn:"NANTI GUA JADIIN PEPES LOEEEEE")

"nih yang rambut pendek warna cokelat namanya akira"ucap marina

("untung bukan gua"comment kira yamato  
shinn:"THOR GUA KAGAK TERIMAAAA"  
AUTHOR:"BERISIK LOEEEE")

"yang rambutnnya pink ini namanya uhmm tunggu bentar"ucap marina

"aah puteri marina masa bisa lupa namaku kan lacus"ucap lacus

"oh iya-iya"ucap marina  
"ya sudah anak-anak puteri berangkat dulu yak jangan nakal"

Marina udah pergi

"ayo sekarang siapa yang mau jajan ama abang lockon"ucap lockon

"AKU MAU,AKU MAU,AKU MAU"ucap anak-anak

"AKU MAU STEAK"UCAP LACUS

"AKU PIZZA"UCAP LUNA

"AKU HAMBURGER"UCAP AKIRA

"AKU BANANA SPLIT"UCAP SHINN

"eh ada yang lain gx seperti yang murahhan dikit"ucap lockon

"TIDAK BISA POKOKNYA BELIIN"UCAP ANAK-ANAK

(O,O)

"makannya jangan tawarkan makanan mereka bakal minta yang mahal"ucap setsuna

"TELAT LOE NGASIH TAU GUAAAAA"TERIAK LOCKON

Di dalam kastil ruang tamu

Lockon dompetnya apes tinggal rp 100.000

"abang lockon mau liat lacus nyanyi gx suara ku bagus lho"ucap lacus

"oh boleh coba nyanyi"ucap lockon

"TUNGGU AKU JUGA MAU NYANYI SUARA LACUS MAH KALAH SAMA AKU"UCAP LUNA

"TIDAK AKU YANG LEBIH BAGUS"UCAP LACUS

"AKU"

"AKU"

"AKU"

"AKU"

"STOOOOOOP"UCAP LOCKON  
"coba 22nya nyanyi"

"TIDAK BISA POKOKNYA SALAH SATU DARI KITA YANG NYANYI"UCAP LACUS DAN LUNA

"GUA STREEESSSSS"TERIAK LOCKON

Di kamar

Tieria lagi main mumpung kosong

"GUA KALAHHIN LOE"ucap tieria sambil bermain need for speed  
"HAHA BANNYA BOCOR TUH JADI PELAN"

"kak,kak gentian donk"ucap akira

"aduh gua lagi seru juga tunggu bentar lagi"ucap tieria

"hiks,hiks HUAAAAHHH"AKIRA NANGIS KEJER

"yah nangis lagi mati dah gua"ucap tieria  
"eh IYA-IYA-IYA GUA GANTIAN-GUA GANTIAN"ucap tieria daripada nyari mati

Di dapur

Marie dan allelujah lagi massakin makanan sop udah jadi dan mereka taruh di meja

"kak,kak ada pisau gx?"Tanya shin

"buat apa?"Tanya marie

"buat main"ucap shinn

"jangan nanti terluka lagi"ucap allelujah

Shinn melihat pisau di atas meja dan mengambilnnya  
"nah aku bisa main sekarang" shinn lari

"EH-JANGAN –JANGAN NANTI TANGAN MU TERLUKA"ucap marie dan dia mengejar shinn

Mereka berdua main kejar-kejaran mengelilingi dapur

"KAN SERU KAK MAIN PEDANG-PEDANGGAN"ucap shinn

"TIDAK BOLEH NANTI TANGANMU TERLUKA SHINN"UCAP MARIE

"MASA AH AKU KAN JAGO NIH LIAT"UCAP SHINN

*SLASH*memotong 1 kaki meja

*GUMPRANG*sop dan benda-benda yang lain jatuh berantakan semua

(O,O) wajah marie dan allelujah

Shinn mengasih pisau ke tangan allelujah  
"ah aku udah capek aku mau main yang lain ah"  
dia keluar dari dapur

"DASAR ANAK NAKAAAAAAAALLL"TERIAK MARIE DAN HALLELUJAH

Di ruang makan

Milleina lagi bawaain minumman sirop dia mau bawakan ke ruang tamu  
udah mau nyampai tiba-tiba

"LUNA KEMBALIKKAN BONEKAKKU AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR TANPANYA"UCAP LACUS

"TANGKAP AKU DULU KALAU BISA"UCAP LUNA

Mereka berdua berlari

"AWASS ANAK-ANAK"TERIAK MILLEINA

"WHAAAAA"

*GABRUK,GUNPRANG,TRASSSS*

"aduh, TANGKAP AKU KALAU BISA LACUS"UCAP LUNA melanjuttkan larinya

"KEMBALIKKAN BONEKAKKU"UCAP LACUS

(a,a) "dasar anak-anak"ucap milleina

Malam hari

Marina pulang

"YAY PUTERI PULANG"ucap anak-anak

"eh kalian baik-baik saja ya terima kasih ya setsuna dan yang lainnya aku bawakan oleh-oleh ini"ucap marina sambil mengasih 1 bingkisan kado yang lebar

"terima kasih marina"ucap lockon

"ayo pulang"ucap setsuna

Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan kastil

"KAK LOCKON BESOK MAIN LAGI YA"UCAP LACUS DAN LUNA

"GUA GX MAUUUUUU"TERIAK LOCKON

"GUA JUGAAAA"TERIAK TIERIA

Di Ptolemy

"ayo KITA LIAT KADONYA APA BUKA"

Buka

(O,O)

Dan ternyata isinya sebuah surat 'hadiah kami tukar terima kasih udah mengasuh kami XD shinn,lacus,akira,luna'

"DASAR ANAK NAKASAAAAAALLLL"TERIAK LOCKON,TIERIA,MILLEINA menggila

Di kastil kamar anak-anak

"HORE"ucap shinn dan akira

Ternyata mereka dapat tv flat baru merek amerika yang sangat bagus

-end-

Maaf garing de gozaru please review ya


	17. Chapter 17

Liburan di bulan kebaikan

Di pesawat Ptolemy  
di dapur  
ada sumiragi,allelujah,tieria,lockon dan feldt

"heh besokkan adalah hari untuk berbuat kebaikan sebaiknya kita besok ngapain ya?"Tanya sumiragi

"tumben kau mau mencari kebaikan biasanyakan keburukan"ucap lockon

"APA KATAMU!"TERIAK SUMIRAGI

"AHHH!"

*BUAK,BUGH,BUAK , BUGH*

5 menit kemudian sesudah sumiragi menghabisi lockon

"ada yang dapet ide nggak?"Tanya sumiragi

"mungkin bagaimana kalau memberikan sumbangan?"ucap tieria

"sumbangan cuman ngasih bosen"ucap sumiragi

"kalau mengunjungi panti asuhan bagaimana?"Tanya feldt

"ngapain ke panti asuhan kan kastil marina udah kayak panti asuhan"ucap sumiragi

"oh iya-ya"ucap feldt

Setsuna masuk

"aduh besok gimananih?"ucap setsuna yang lagi kebingunggan setelah membaca pesan dari marina

"loe kenapa setsuna?"Tanya allelujah

"ini gue dapet pesan dari marina katanya di kota azadistan banyak sampah aku disuruh ikut bantu marina tapi aku cuman sendirian"ucap setsuna

"OH KALAU BEGITU KITA IKUT BANTU"ucap sumiragi

"heh! Yang bener nih?"Tanya setsuna

"bener"ucap sumiragi

"tumben"ucap setsuna

"BAIKLAH HARI INI KITA BANTU WARGA AZADISTAN UNTUK MEMBASMI SAMPAH"ucap sumiragi

"membersihkan"feldt memperbaiki kata-kata sumiragi

Di azadistan

Di kastil marina

"WHA! KALIAN JUGA MAU IKUT YA TERIMA KASIH YA"ucap marina dengan senyum

"HORE KAK LOCKON KEMBALI"ucap lacus dan luna

/_kenapa gua harus bertemu lagi dengan anak-anak ini_?!/ucap lockon di hati

Di kota

Sumiragi dan feldt

Mereka memilih untuk membersihkan botol-botol di dekat selokan

"feldt loe nanti pungut botol-botol itu setelah itu lempar saja ke gua nanti gua tangkep ngerti?"ucap sumiragi

"ROGER"ucap feldt

Feldt mulai turun ke selokan lalu mulai memungut botol-botol lalu melempar ke sumiragi dengan melemparnya langsung ke belakang

*SWING,SWING,SWING,SWING,SWING*  
*TUK,TUK,TUK,TUK,TUK,TUK,TUK*

Selokan bersih dari botol-botol

"NAH SUMIRAGI UDAH SELESAI"ucap feldt  
(O,O!)

Feldt melihat keadaan sumiragi yang sekarang sudah ada benjol di mana-mana

"feldt KURANG AJAR LOEEEEE"PENYAKIT SUMIRAGI KUMAT

"AAHHHh! CABUUUUUUT"ucap feldt

"ASEM LOE YE,LEMPARIN BOTOLNYA KE MUKA GUA"TERIAK SUMIRAGI

" LOE,KAN SUMIRAGI BILANG LANGSUNG LEMPAR AJA"ucap feldt

"YA TAPI JANGAN MUKA GUE TARGETNYA,DASAR RAMBUT PERMEN KAREEEEEET"TERIAK SUMIRAGI

"AHHHHH!AMPUUUUUNNN"TERIAK FELDT

*BUAK,BUGH,BUAK,BUGH,BUAG,BUGH*

Sumiragi langsung menghabisi feldt di tempat  
penduduk yang melihat aksi kekonyolan mereka hanya bisa cengo

Di kompleks perumahan

Di kali

Lockon sedang membersihkan sampah-sampah di permukaan

"eh kita jailin yuk"ucap shinn

"OK"ucap lacus dan luna

Selagi lockon lemah mereka siap-siap mendorong lockon dari belakang

"1,2,TIGA"

"AAAAAGH!"

*BYUUUR*lockon nyebur

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Tiba-tiba monster keluar dari kali  
(O,O!)

"AAAAAAGH PUTERI ADA MONSTER SAMPAH"TERIAK ANAK-ANAK ITU LANGSUNG LARI NGIBRIT

"HAHAHAHA RASAIN EMANK ENAK"UCAP LOCKON TERNYATA TRIK MENGERJAI MEREKA SUCCESS

Di pedesaan

Marina dan setsuna membuat lobang untuk mengubur sampah-sampah

"aduh setsuna lobangnya kecil punya ide gx?"Tanya marina

*CLING*

"tunggu bentar"ucap setsuna langsung lari

jam kemudian

"haduh setsuna lama banget"ucap marina

"MARINA I'M BACK"ucap setsuna sambil mengendarai gundam oo quant dan siap menembak ke lobang

"WADUH SETSUNA JANGAN-"teriak marina

"TRANS-AM"ucap setsuna dan menembak ke lobang

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM*

Setsuna turun dari oo quant

"bagaimana marina udah gede kan lobang nya"ucap setsuna

"iyasih TAPI JANGAN PAKE GUNDAM JUGA KALIE"ucap marina

"LHO? Kan yang penting lobang nya gede"ucap setsuna

"ASEEEEEEMMMM"TERIAK MARINA

*BUAG,BUKH,BUAG,BUGH,BUAK,BOGH*

Marina langsung menghabisi setsuna di tempat

Sore hari kota azadistanpun udah bersih

-end-

Maaf dikit soalnya otak ane lagi kurang tenaga mungkin bensin otak ane tinggal seperapat


End file.
